Pirates of the Carribean - Dawn (Complete)
by APhantasm
Summary: Instead of Buffy jumping at the end of the "The Gift", Dawn does. She lands 300 years in the past in the middle of the Atlantic ocean near a young Will Turner. Will she ever find her way back home? Pairings - Elizabeth/Will - Dawn/OC (at the end)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Summary:** Instead of Buffy jumping at the end of the "The Gift", Dawn does. She lands 300 years in the past in the middle of the Atlantic ocean near a young Will Turner. Will she ever find her way back home?

Pairings - Elizabeth/Will - Dawn/OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Carribean or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon and Disney owns PoTC.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**2001**

Buffy stands looking at Dawn and then at the end of the tower where the portal has opened. She makes a decision in that instance that it will be her to jump instead of Dawn.

Dawn grabs Buffy's arm and shakes her head. She doesn't know how, but she knows her destiny lies on the other side of that portal. "Listen to me, Buffy. It's not your destiny to jump, it's mine. I know it with every fiber of my being. I know where that portal goes I have to be. Just as I know I will return to you someday, I promise you that. It may take a few days, it could take a year but I will return I know it."

Buffy looks back at Dawn, she can see it in Dawn's eyes. She knows Dawn is right. "Then I won't say goodbye, and I won't give up hope that you will return. Promise me wherever you land you will live, for me."

Dawn smiles and nods, "I promise to live for you, I promise I will return. If I can find a way to send you a message I will."

Dawn turns and runs jumping off the tower as she falls into the portal she disappears moments before it closes.

The next morning a knock comes at the door of Buffy and Dawn's house. Buffy goes to answer it and finds a Giles standing at the door. "Buffy I have something for you. This letter has been in my families' possession for 263 years since 1738. From what my father told me and his before him. A young woman came to my ancestor saying she knew about Slayers, that her sister had been one. My ancestor removed believed her. There are other letters in my possession dated from that time still in the future. They are dated to be delivered at a certain date. I gave my word to my father when they came in to my possession that I would not deliver them till it was time."

Buffy nods and takes the package from Giles and opens it. Out falls a letter as Buffy reads it tears fall from her eyes as a smile creeps on her face, "Dawn's alive, Giles. This letter is from her. This is the best news I've had in the last 24 hours."

Giles blinks and takes the letter reading it, "Are you sure?"

Buffy nods, "It's in her handwriting."

**1737**

Dawn falls into the water in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. She sees the remains of a ship and a boy floating nearby. She swims over to the boy and checks to see if he is alive. She notices he is indeed alive. Dawn grabs on to a piece of debris and holds on as if her life depends on it. Dawn isn't sure how long she and the boy float in the ocean before she sees the outline of a ship and hears a girl's voice coming on the wind to her, "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water! There's a girl also."

A man on the ship shouts, "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul them aboard."

The man checks both Dawn and the boy and smiles, "Their alive."

Another man yells as he spots a ship burning, "Mary, Mother of God!"

A third man speaks up, "What happened here?"

The first man speaks up again, "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

The second man nods, "A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."

The third man sighs, "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

The first man nods, "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats. "

A fourth man nods, "Heave to!"

The third man comes over close to Dawn, the boy that was in the water with her, and the girl. "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the girl and the boy. They'll be in your charge. Take care of them."

Dawn feels as she is lifted and carried somewhere. She is tired and finds it hard to keep her eyes open.

The boy awakes, grabbing the girl's wrist, "Its ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann."

The boy seems to hear her and nods, "W-W-Will Turner."

Dawn forces her eyes open, she debates adopting a fictitious name before deciding it doesn't matter, "Dawn Summers."

Elizabeth nods, "I'm watching over you, Will, Dawn." Dawn nods as she watches Will fall unconscious as she closes her eyes. She suddenly opens her eyes when she hears Elizabeth, "You're a p-pirate."

Dawn closes her eyes and falls asleep.

The first man walks up Elizabeth, "Have they said anything?"

Elizabeth nods, "His name is William Turner. Hers is Dawn Summers. That's all I found out.

The man nods and leaves, going back on deck.

The next day Dawn awakens to find Elizabeth standing next to her, "Good morning, Dawn. How are you feeling?"

Dawn smiles, "Much better, thanks."

Elizabeth nods, "So how come you were on the ship?"

Dawn wasn't sure she should tell the whole truth. If she was right she was somewhere in the past and she had to try and maintain a low profile till what she had been sent to do was completed and she could return home. "My parents are dead, me and my sister were heading for the colonies to start a new life. Did they save my sister, also?"

Dawn knew Buffy wasn't there but back in Sunnydale, but she had to make the story believable.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I am sorry only you and Will Turner were pulled out of the water. There were no other survivors."

Dawn nodded as she closed her eyes as if grieving.

One of the men from the day before steps up next to Elizabeth he notices that Dawn _appears_ to be crying. "Is everything ok, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No father, She was traveling with her sister. From what I gather her parents are gone and it was only her and her sister left….."

Governor Swann nods understanding, "She has no family left, then." Governor Swann felt his heart go out to the girl. He decided to take the girl in and care for her himself. He pulled Elizabeth out of earshot of the Dawn, "Elizabeth if what you say is true, she had no relatives left. I want her to come live with us. Do you think you would like having a sister?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I would like that father."

**1738**

Dawn woke up with a start as she looks around the room she shares with Elizabeth. It had been nearly a year since she had arrived here. Today was her birthday and already she felt hearthache as she would not be able to spend it with Buffy or her friends back home.

Elizabeth looks over at Dawn from her bed. She sees that Dawn looks a little sad, "Dawn is everything alright?"

Dawn smiles sadly, "Today is my birthday, it will be the first one without Buffy or any of my friends or family there to share it."

Elizabeth nods as she gets out of bed and sits on Dawn's bed as she pulls Dawn in to a hug, "I know I'm a poor substitute for the family you lost, but you have me, Dawn. I will celebrate your birthday with you, as well will father."

Dawn smiles at Elizabeth, "Thank you. "

Elizabeth nods and gets her dressing gown and leaves only to return a moment later with Governor Swann, "Elizabeth tells me today is your birthday. I understand from what she said you're having a hard time of it this morning because of the loss of your family. I was going to wait till you were ready, but I have decided I would like to adopt you, Dawn. If that is alright for you, me and Elizabeth would like to become your new family here."

Dawn nods wiping tears from her eyes, "Thank you, sir. I would like that a lot. I know you will never be a replacement for my family, and I wouldn't want you to be. But it will be nice though to have someone I can call family here. I do have one condition though. I don't want to forget them and I would like to honor their sacrifice. Maybe we can change my family name to Summers-Swann."

Governor Swann nods as Elizabeth sits back on Dawn's bed pulling her in to a hug again, "Your welcome, Dawn. And that sounds like a wonderful idea to incorporate both family names as one. Now if you will excuse me I will go see about getting a party setup for you this evening to announce your adoption in to my family as well as to celebrate your birthday."

Dawn nods as Governor Swann leaves she turns to face Elizabeth, "I guess I can call you sis now. In a way though that's sad cause it means to me that Buffy is gone and I'm not going to see her again. I had held out a little hope that I might see her again."

Elizabeth nods, "I don't mind if you don't call me sis. I know it may be too early for that kind of relationship."

Dawn smiles and nods.

Late that evening Dawn sneaked out of the house. She walked about till she saw what she was looking for, a young woman no older than she was. "Good evening, Slayer."

The woman turned and faced Dawn, "You are no Vampire. How do you know I am a Slayer?"

Dawn smiles, "Let's just say you're not the first Slayer I've met. I need to speak to your Watcher."

The Slayer nods and leads Dawn to her Watcher's home. "Danielle who is this?"

Dawn curtsies, "I am Dawn Marie Summers. I have something I wish to discuss with you in private, Watcher."

The Watcher nods and dismisses Danielle to return to her patrol, "What do you wish to discuss?"

Dawn smiles, "Do you believe in time travel?"

The Watcher shakes his head, "No."

Dawn smiles, "I am going to tell you a story, it will be hard to believe but it's all true. Once it's over I will give you an envelope that you will hand over to the Council to hold for 263 years."

Dawn goes on to tell the Watcher about Buffy and herself, about how she came to be here. The Watcher listened and nodded, "That is quite a story. I don't believe your crazy, it would be a tale I don't think even a crazy person could come up with. Plus you know about Slayers, to be a sister to one who has lived in to her 20's is remarkable. You said you had a letter that the Council will hold for 263 years. I assume you want us to give it to your sister on a pre-determined date?"

Dawn nods, "Yes." She hands him the letter. "I must insist you give the letter to only someone you trust. If someone were to find out I am from the future…."

The watcher nods in understanding, "You would be sought out for that information. I will send the letter to my son and make sure it stays within my family for that time."

Dawn blinks, "I never asked your name."

The Watcher nods, "William Giles."


	2. Chapter 2: Promotion Ceremony

**Chapter 2: Promotion Ceremony**

**1745**

Elizabeth and Dawn wakes at the same instance. Elizabeth goes to her bureau and pulls out the medallion she took from Will 8 years earlier.

Dawn laughs as she sits up in bed, "You and that medallion, sis. Are you ever going to give it back to Mr. Turner?"

Elizabeth smiles at Dawn as she puts the mediallion on, "You should know the answer to that Dawn."

Dawn nods and is about to answer when a knock comes at the door, "Elizabeth? Dawn? Are you both alright? Are you both decent?"

Dawn gets out of bed grabbing a dressing robe and puts it on as Elizabeth does the same and calls out. Elizabeth hides the medallion in the folds of her nightgown under the robe, "Yes, yes!"

Governor Swann walks in, "The both of you still abed at this hour?" He opens the curtains and the window, "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for both of you."

Two maids come in behind him carrying matching dresses. Dawn shakes her head, since coming here she had to wear more dresses that she cared for. But she knew in this time, women just didn't wear jeans and slacks.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at the dresses, "Oh, their beautiful!"

Governor Swann looks at Dawn who reluctantly nods. Governor Swann had been trying to educate Dawn in the ways of a young woman, since she had come to live with them. He remembered how she had been found in trousers like what a boy might wear. "Isn't it?"

Elizabeth looks at Dawn who rolls her eyes as if to tell Elizabeth that she didn't want another dress, "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

Governor Swann smiled, "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his beautiful daughters?" He turns to the maids," Go on."

The maids rush Elizabeth and Dawn behind a privacy screen as Governor Swann continues to talk, "Actually, I, um...I had hoped you both might wear them for the ceremony today."

Dawn frowned, "The ceremony?"

Governor Swann nodded, "Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

Elizabeth sighs, "I knew it!"

Governor Swann nods, "Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" The maids lace Elizabeth and Dawn up into the corsets. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Elizabeth?" Dawn and Elizabeth gasp as the corsets are tightened. "How's it coming?"

Dawn smirks, "Really you want to know how it's coming. I really hate these stupid corsets. It's hard to breathe in them."

Elizabeth looks at Dawn and stifles a giggle, "It's difficult to say."

Governor Swann shakes his head at Dawn's remark, "I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

Elizabeth looks from behind the privacy screen, "Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe."

A servant walks in to the bedroom, "Milord, you have a visitor."

Governor Swann nods and leaves the room.

Dawn lets out a sigh of relief at her adopted father's departure, "I mean no offense Elizabeth. I have come to love him in the last 10 years as he were my own father. Still I'm not the kind of woman to be all prim and proper. I have enough dresses that I don't wear already."

Elizabeth sighs, "Dawn I know. But do this for him, it will make him happy."

Dawn nods, "Ok."

A short time later Elizabeth and Dawn step out of their room and stop at the top of the stairs. Governor Swann and Will look up at them.

Governor Swann smiles, "Oh, Elizabeth, Dawn, you both look absolutely stunning."

Elizabeth nods, "Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

Dawn laughs, "She always has dreams about you. I often wake up hearing your name called at least once a night."

Elizabeth blushes, "Dawn!"

Will looks at Elizabeth as if not hearing Dawn's comment, "About me?"

Governor Swann sighs, "Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to...?"

Elizabeth smiles and nods, "About the day we met, do you remember?"

Will nods, "How could I forget, Miss Swann? The day that you saw me and Miss Summers-Swann in the water."

Elizabeth shakes her head, "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth or my sister, Dawn?

Will smirks, "At least once more, Miss Swann, as always."

Governor Swan smiles as he looks at Dawn, "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety."

Dawn sighs, "I have a sense of propriety, father. I just don't think much of your taste in clothes. Seriously I'm having trouble breathing in this stupid corset."

Governor Swann shakes his head, "Now, we really must be going." He gives Elizabeth and Dawn both a parasol. "There you are."

Elizabeth nods, "Good day, Mr. Turner."

Governor Swann holds out his arms as both Elizabeth and Dawn take one, "Come along."

Will smiles as he follows them out." Good day..."

Elizabeth and Dawn are helped in to the carriage before Governor Swann enters himself moments before the carriage departs.

Governor Swann turns to Elizabeth and Dawn, "Dears, I do hope you demonstrate a bit more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington. After all, it is only through his efforts that Port Royal has become at all civilized."

Dawn nods, "I will try, for you father. But remember Will is my friend. He is the only connection to my past I have."

Governor Swann nods, "Of course dear. I am sorry I forget sometimes that you have no one left but us and Mr. Turner."

The carriage stops outside the fort. Governor Swann gets out first and then turns and helps Elizabeth and Dawn from the carriage.

They enter and watch with choreographed precision as Governor Swann removes a sword and scabbard from a presentation case, held by a uniformed Navy man. He slides the sword into the scabbard, holds it out vertically to Norrington, in full dress uniform.

Norrington grasps the scabbard above Governor Swann's hand, and Governor Swann lets go. Norrington draws the sword, flourishes the sword, and snaps the blade up in front of his face. Swann steps forward, pins a medal to Norrington's jacket, steps back.

Norrington nods, turns smartly and nods to his fellow officers, turns again and nods to the audience - dignitaries, merchants, plantation owners, their families. Another flourish, and he returns the sword to its scabbard.

The silence is broken by loud applause. Several mean back backslap Norrington.

In the audience, Elizabeth and Dawn don't look so good, out beneath the hot sun. They applaud briefly, then winces. Dawn curses under her breath at the corset before returning to applaud trying to hide the discomfort she feels from the stupid thing.

Elizabeth discretely tries to adjust the corset through the material of the dress, then resumes clapping, trying to hide her discomfort.

Elizabeth and Dawn look pale and perspiring; they fan themselves and each other weakly, oblivious to the music and chatter.

Norrington steps up to Elizabeth, "May I have a moment?"

Norrington extends his hand as Elzabeth takes it. Before they can walk away Dawn's hand catches Elizabeth's arm. They both can see in each other's eyes the pain from wearing the corsets. Elizabeth nods to Dawn, letting her know that she will be alright. Dawn smiles weakly and lets Elizabeth's arm go.

Norrington walks Elizabeth away from the party, toward the parapet. A rather too long of a silence as Norrington works up his courage. "You look lovely. Elizabeth."

Elizabeth frowns, unable to focus.

Norrington mistakes her expression as disapproval. "I apologize if I seem forward - but I must speak my mind. This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I set for myself in my career. But it also casts into sharp relief that which I have not achieved. The thing all men most require, a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looks back at where Dawn stands and can tell Dawn is having the same trouble she is, "I can't breathe."

Norrington smiles, "I'm a bit nervous, myself –"

Elizabeth loses her balance, stumbles away from Norrington. She reaches a hand out to the parapet to steady herself, but it slides off - and then she vanishes over the wall. Gone.

Dawn at the same time slides to the floor trying to catch her breath. Governor Swann kneels before Dawn who croaks out, "Can't breathe, corset too tight."

Governor Swann nods and motions for two men, "Take my daughter back to our carriage."

Governor Swann turns to find Elizabeth when he hears Norrington scream, "Elizabeth!" He watches as Norrington runs past him and he follows. He could see the panic in Norrington's eye.

Dawn watches as men run past followed by her father. She turns to the two naval officers that had escorted her to the carriage, "What's going on?"

They shake their heads. One of the men catches a running man and has a few quick words before he returns, "Your sister fell off the battlement, she missed the rocks below thankfully."

Dawn looked at the man as she prayed that she would not lose Elizabeth. She was after all Elizabeth's sister, even if only by adoption. She jumps out of the carriage and walks with some trouble towards the docks. She arrives as Elizabeth is getting to her feet.


	3. Chapter 3: Jack Sparrow

**Author's Notes: **I may end up posting chapters quickly despite my better judgement of normally waiting a couple days between updates. I'm trying to keep myself busy so my grief doesn't overwhelm me, I lost someone close to me recently.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jack Sparrow**

Dawn sees her father and Elizabeth not far from a pirate from the looks of it. Governor Swann is draping his jacket over her shoulders.

Norrington looks at Elizabeth, "Elizabeth! Are you all right?"

Elizabeth nods, "Yes - yes, I'm fine – Commodore Norrington, do you intend to kill my rescuer?"

Dawn steps next to Elizabeth and pulls her in to a hug, "Are you alright? When I heard that you fell I was scared I might not see you again."

Elizabeth nods, "I'm fine, Dawn." She leans to Dawn and whispers, "I was scared too. But luckily for this man… He saved my life."

Dawn nods and smiles.

Norrington looks at Jack. Jack nods as best he can with a blade beneath his chin. Norrington sheathes his sword, and extends his hand. "I believe thanks are in order." Jack takes Norrington's hand gingerly. They shake and Norrington tightens his grip, yanks Jack's arm toward him, then tears back the sleeve of Jack's shirt exposing a brand on Jack's inner wrist: a large 'P.' "Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you ... pirate?"

Dawn turns and looks at Jack and frowns, "You better not have laid a hand on my sister, other than to save her life."

Jack looks at Dawn, he can see the fire in her eyes and nods, "On my honor…"

Norrington scoffs, "As if your honor means anything. Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington notices something else - below the 'P' brand is a tattoo: a small bird in flight across water. "Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Jack shakes his head and sighs, "Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please. "

Norrington looks out at the bay. "I don't see your ship - Captain."

One of the naval officers on the dock speaks up, "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

Another naval office nodded, "I told you he was telling the truth." He turns to Norrington, currying favor, "These are his, sir." He holds out Jack's pistol and belt.

Norrington takes the pistol, examines it, notes the powder horn on Jack's belt. "Extra powder, but no additional shot."

Jack shrugs. Norrington unhooks the compass from the belt, opens it. He frowns at the reading. Moves the compass this way and that, keeping it parallel to the ground. "It doesn't bear true."

Jack looks away, a bit embarrassed. Norrington returns the compass to the belt. Draws the sword half from the scabbard. "I half-expected it to be made of wood."

Norrington slides it back into the scabbard, hands it to the naval officer, "Taking stock; you've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north ... and no ship. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

Jack smirks, "Ah, but you have heard of me."

Gillette returns with shackles, approaches Jack.

Norrington smiles, "Carefully, lieutenant."

Elizabeth steps forward. Her father's jacket slips off her. She is unconcerned, but he is intent on putting it back on her. "Commodore, I must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

Dawn smiles at Elizabeth. She reminds Dawn so much of Buffy, "Commodore I must agree with my sister."

Norrington shakes his head, "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Gillette snaps the manacles closed on Jack's wrists.

Jack sighs, "But it seems to be enough to condemn him."

Norrington smiles, "Indeed."

Now that Jack is safely chained, Norrington nods to his men. All but one stow their weapons, and two step forward -

Jack nods, "Finally." Lightning-quick, he snaps the remains of Elizabeth's corset around the hand and wrist of the man holding a pistol and yanks. The pistol sails into the water. Before anyone can react to that, Jack has the manacle chain wrapped around Dawn's throat. Pistols are drawn again, but now Dawn serves as a shield.

Norrington raises a cautioning hand to his men.

Jack smiles as he backs away, "Commodore Norrington ... my pistol and belt, please."

Norrington hesitates, balls his fists in frustration.

Jack shakes his hand, "Commodore! We don't want the bonny lass to lose her sister now do we?"

Mullroy hands the pistol and belt to Norrington. Norrington holds them out to Jack.

Jack smiles, "Dawn - it is Dawn?"

Dawn looks at Elizabeth. She can see that her sister is angry, "It's Miss Summers-Swann"

Jack blinks at the hyphenated name, "An unique name to say the least. Miss Summers-Swann, if you'll be so kind?"

Dawn takes the belt and pistol from Norrington - Jack's quicker than she is, and takes the pistol from her. He jerks her around so she is facing him, belly to belly. "Now, if you'll be very kind?" Jack asks.

She figures out what he wants: put the belt on him. "You are despicable."

Elizabeth frowns at Jack, but keeps quiet.

Jack smiles, "I saved your sisters life; now you've saved mine. We're square."

Dawn sighs as she finishes putting the belt on Jack.

Jack turns her again, and then backs up until he bumps against the cargo gantry. "Gentlemen ... milady's ... you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack shoves Dawn away, grabs a rope and pulls free a belaying pin - a counterweight drops and Jack is lifted up to the middle of the gantry, where he grabs a second rope - Pistols fire - and miss. Jack swings out, out, out, away from and around the gantry.

Norrington has held his shot. With careful aim, he tracks Jack's trajectory - Jack drops from the rope even as Norrington fires. His shot tears the rope - as Jack plummets past one of the gantry's guy lines, he snaps the length of the manacle chain over the line and grabs hold of the far loop - slides down the line - drops to the deck of a ship. He runs, leaping to another ship, then out of sight -

Norrington starts running after Jack, "On his heels! Gillette, bring a squad down from the fort!" He turns to Elizabeth and Dawn who are hugging each other, "Elizabeth, Dawn, are you –"

Elizabeth nods, "Yes, we're all right, we're fine! Go capture him. Right now he deserves whatever he gets for hurting my sister."

Norrington's taken aback by her ire, and wisely hurries away. Governor Swann drapes his coat around Elizabeth. "Here, dear ... you should wear this."

Elizabeth shivers, finding suddenly that she is cold. Glances out at the bay where a thick fog moves across the top of the water. She takes the jacket. "Thank you, Father ... and let that be the last of your fashion advice, please."

Governor Swann nods and hugs his daughters. He takes Elizabeth and Dawn back to the carriage and sends them back to the house as he remains behind to talk to Norrington.

After they reach the house they make way to their room. Elizabeth helps Dawn out of the corset she had been trapped in for most of the day.

Dawn took in a deep breath of air, "That's much better. Why women are expected to wear such torturous clothing I will never understand."

Elizabeth nods as they both change in to their nightgowns, "I agree with you. Corsets are a real pain. I would be happy if I never saw another corset in my life."

Dawn nodded as she thought about it; she knew that they would likely wear a corset more than once. The lingerie she had been used to wearing would not exist for another 200 years.


	4. Chapter 4: The Gold Calls to Us

**Chapter 4: The Gold Calls to Us**

That evening Dawn and Elizabeth were in their beds. A maid removes a bed warmer from the fireplace, slides it between the sheets at the end of Elizabeth's bed.

Elizabeth smiles, "Nice and toasty. Thank you, Estrella."

Estrella nods before turning and pulling another bed warmer out of the fire and slides it in between the sheets at the end of Dawn's bed.

Dawn smiles, "Thanks, Estrella. It's much appreciated."

Estrella nods and leaves.

Dawn thinks back to before she jumped off the tower. She wishes she had access to central heating. Dawn watches as Elizabeth opens a book, and begins reading, toying absently with the medallion chain around her neck."

Dawn smiles, "You love that medallion a little too much you know it, sis."

Elizabeth nods as the lamp flame begins to diminish. Elizabeth tries to turn it up. No good. The flame goes out, and the room is black.

Dawn laughs, "No more reading for you. Guess we will just to have one of our famous pillow talks."

Elizabeth laughs, "Guess so. I think Commodore Norrington was trying to propose to me."

Dawn blinks, "Really. He would make a fine catch, sis."

Elizabeth nods, "I know. I really don't want to disappoint father. But I'm not sure I want to marry him."

Dawn nods understanding, "You would rather marry a man whom you love. You would rather marry Will."

Elizabeth frowns, "Dawn!"

Dawn smiles, "I've seen the way you look at him, Elizabeth. I can see it in your eyes, you love him. Have you told him?"

Elizabeth sighs and shakes her head, "No. And I won't either. It's not proper for women of our standing to marry or love someone below our standing."

Dawn nods and sighs, "That's father talking. I will dictate my life as I see fit, and marry only one that I love."

Suddenly they hear cannon fire. Both Elizabeth and Dawn jump up running to the window, even through the fog, multiple fires are visible, and ships burn in the harbor. Shouts and cries of pain. Cannon fire echoes. They notice movement directly below her window: two shadowy figures, approaching the house - pirates. Elizabeth and Dawn bolts from their room -

They reaches the railing overlooking the foyer, and Elizabeth cries out, just as the butler opens the door - too late; there is a boom of a gun, and the butler crumples. They duck down in horror, peering through the balusters. The pirates scan the foyer, searching.

A bald headed pirate, Pintel, looks up and locks eyes with Elizabeth. "Up there!"

Dawn jumps up pulling Elizabeth in to the sitting room. Dawn mumbles to herself, "What would Buffy do."

Elizabeth shuts the door, locks it, listens as the pirates pound up the stairs -

Dawn watches as Estrella comes up to them, "Miss Elizabeth? Miss Dawn?"

Elizabeth jumps. Estrella is right behind her, terrified. "Are they come to kidnap you both, miss? The daughters of a governor would be very valuable." Estrella states.

Elizabeth realizes she's right. She looks at Dawn afraid for her sister and herself. There is the slam of a body against the door. "Listen, Estrella - they haven't seen you. Hide, and first chance, run for the fort."

Estrella nods.

Another slam at the door - it gives a bit - Elizabeth shoves Estrella into the corner, between a tall wardrobe and the wall. She and Dawn dash for the side door. When the door smashes inward, it slams into the wardrobe, and the maid cannot be seen. The pirates run in - spot the open side door, and run for it –

Pintel is the first through the side door as Elizabeth hits him with a bed warmer.

Elizabeth takes another swing with the bed warmer at the second pirate, Ragetti, who catches it. She tries to yank it out of his grasp only to release the hot coals on his head.

Dawn smiles, "I swear sis if I didn't know any better I would think your Buffy right now."

Elizabeth smiles as they dash out of the room and down the stairs and in to the dining room.

Elizabeth slams the double doors shut, throws the bolts. The interior shutters are closed over the windows. Above the fireplace are two crossed swords.

Elizabeth climbs on the firebox; she grabs one of the swords by the hilt and pulls - but it won't come free. Both swords are securely attached to the wall. Damn!

A smash from the doors - the pirates are relentless -

Dawn and Elizabeth look at each and then around the room. They notice the nearby cupboard and hide inside.

Finally the doors shatter and Pintel walks in to the dining room, "We know you're here, poppet. Come out and we promise we won't hurt either of you. We will find you, poppet ... You've got something of ours, and it calls to us! The gold calls to us!"

Dawn looks at Elizabeth and mouths, "The medallion, they want the medallion."

Elizabeth nods in agreement as she looks through the gap in the door and sees Pintel looking back at her, "Hello, poppet. "

The door slides open, and Elizabeth and Dawn clambers out. "Please, no ..." Dawn says.

Elizabeth touches the chain of the medallion ... and a desperate idea occurs to her, "Par... Parlay!"

Pintel can't believe his ears, "What?"

Dawn smiles as she thinks Elizabeth's obsession of pirates might just come in handy right now.

Elizabeth looks at Dawn and knows that Dawn is aware of what she is doing, "Parlay! We invoke the right of parlay! According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you must take us to your Captain!"

Pintel frowns, "I know the code."

Elizabeth nods, "If an adversary demands parlay, you can do them no harm until the parlay is complete."

Pintel nods, "It would appear, so do you."

Ragetti shakes his head, "To blazes with the code!"

Ragetti steps forward, dirk drawn – Pintel stops him, "They want to be taken to the Captain, and they'll go without a fuss." He looks to Elizabeth and Dawn, "right?"

Elizabeth looks to Dawn who nods before Elizabeth turns to face Pintel, "Yes."

Pintel smiles, "We must honor the code."

Ragetti concedes the point, sheaths his dirk. He grabs Elizabeth roughly by the arm as Pintel grabs Dawn. They half walk, half dragged down to the longboats.

Amid the thunder of cannon fire, a longboat slips through the fog. Elizabeth and Dawn sit in the prow. Columns of water from the cannon balls geyser up around the boat. The fog parts, and Elizabeth and Dawn look up to see The Black Pearl, a tall galleon, its black sails looming high above them. At the bow is an ornately carved figurehead of a beautiful woman, arm held high, a small bird taking wing from her outstretched hand.

The longboat makes for a pair of lines dangling from a winch.

Lit by lanterns; no moon is visible beneath the fog. Smoke hangs heavy above the deck.

Elizabeth and Dawn's longboat is raised above the deck rail – pirates spot them, and stare. One polite fellow steps forward to offer his hand. They both take it in turn and step down. They huddle, self-conscious in their nightgowns and dressing robes.

A dark skinned pirate, Bo'sun' looks at Pintel, "I didn't know we was taking captives."

Pintel shakes his head, "They invoked the right of parlay... with Captain Barbossa."

On the pop deck - an imposing figure in silhouette stands by the wheel, too far away to have heard Pintels words. But his head turns at the mention of his name.

The silhouetted figure moves toward the stairs. A cloud of smoke obscures him - and then, as if he skipped the stairs, he strides out of the smoke on the main deck -

This is Barbossa. Despite the bright colors of clothing, definitely not a man you'd want to meet in a dark alley – or anywhere, for that matter.

Elizabeth and Dawn more terrified than ever, cannot look away from his eyes. They clasp hands drawing strength from the other. "We are here to –" Elizabeth states

Bo'sun slaps her. "You'll speak when spoken to!"

His wrist is grabbed - painfully - by Barbossa. "And you'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay!"

Bo'sun nods, "Aye, sir."

Barbossa releases him. Turns to Elizabeth and Dawn, smiles - it shows both gold and silver teeth. "My apologies, miss. As you were saying, before you were so rudely interrupted?"

Elizabeth sneaks a glance at Dawn who nods, "Captain Barbossa ... We have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Barbossa is both impressed and amused. "There was a lot of long words in there, miss, and we're not but humble pirates. What is it you want?"

Dawn smirks, "We want you to leave. And never come back."

Barbossa and the pirates laugh. "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request. That means 'No'.

Dawn frowns as Elizabeth slips off the medallion and darts to the side of the rail. She dangles the medallion over the side of the ship, "I'll drop it!"

Barbossa shakes his head, "My holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to me... Why?"

Dawn laughs, "We know it's what you're searching for."

Elizabeth nods, "You've been searching for it for years. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago, when we made the crossing from England."

Barbossa obviously interested, "Did you, now?"

Elizabeth glares at him. She's getting nowhere. "Fine. I suppose if this is worthless, there's no reason to keep it." She flips the medallion up, off her finger -

Barbossa staggers forward to catch it, "NO!"

Elizabeth catches it by the chain, smiles at him triumphantly.

Barbossa looks at the young women in front of him, "Do the two of you have a name, missy?"

Dawn looks at Elizabeth who is hesitating to give a name, "Dawn Turner, and this is my sister Buffy Turner. We're maids in the governor's household."

Barbossa reacts to the name Turner; it confirms what he has suspected. The other pirates surreptitiously exchange glances and nods. "The two of you have got sand, for maids."

Elizabeth curtsies, "Thank you, sir."

Barbossa smirks, "And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? A family heirloom, perhaps?"

Dawn nods, "Of course. We didn't steal it if that's what you mean."

Barbossa shakes his head, "No, no, nothing like that… Very well. You hand that over; we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

Elizabeth looks to Dawn who shakes her head, "Can we trust you?"

Barbossa smirks, "It's you who invoked the parlay! Believe me, Miss, you'd best hand it over, now... or these be the last friendly words you'll hear!"

Dawn frowns and marches up to stand nose to nose with Barbossa, "No one threatens my sister."

Elizabeth hesitates; she steps beside Dawn placing her hand on Dawn's shoulder, "Its ok, Dawn." She hands the medallion to Barbossa. "Our bargain..?"

Barbossa grins devilishly - but then nods to Bo'sun, "Still the guns, and stow 'em! Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port!"

For the first time since the attack began, the booming of the guns ceases. Elizabeth and Dawn are surprised - and relieved. The pirates hustle to follow orders. Barbossa turns away.

Elizabeth frowns, "Wait! You must return us to shore! According to the rules of the Order of the Brethren –"

Dawn knows what's going to happen next. They never said anything about being returned and Barbossa never said he would. They were trapped.

Barbossa wheels on her. "First. Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations or our agreement, and so I 'must' do nothing. Secondly: you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply. And you're not. And thirdly ... the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner and Miss Turner.

Elizabeth stares at Dawn as she stares back at Elizabeth. They can see in each other's eyes the look of terror.

As the Black Pearl turns out to sea, Elizabeth and Dawn are led back along the deck to the captain's cabin. The fog starts to dissipate, turning to light mist; through it, the Black Pearl makes for the scarlet glow of dawn.


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Pearl

**Author's Note: **I have almost the entire story finished, with 27 chapters total. I have some minor editing on the last few chapters then it should be done.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Black Pearl**

**2001**

Buffy sat watching some TV when Willow came in to the living room. "Buffy you won't believe what I found. From Dawn's letter we knew she was in the past. So I did an internet search and came up with a Dawn Summers-Swann. She was the sister of an Elizabeth Swann and daughter of the governor of Port Royal in Jamaica."

Buffy stood and looked at Willow, "That name sounds familiar. Not Dawn's, but Elizabeth Swann." Buffy runs up to her mother's old bedroom and opens a trunk, she rifles through it till she finds what she is looking for a thick notebook. She pulls it out of the trunk and goes back downstairs. "Mom did our family genealogy a few years back. She showed it to me and Dawn. She had traced it back to when our family came from England."

Buffy quickly turns pages as Willow sits next to her. She stops on the right page, "Here it is. Elizabeth Swann married William Turner. They were my direct ancestors. Here is a mention of her sister Dawn Summers-Swann. According to the note mom has here. She believed Dawn was adopted, that's why they didn't have her date of birth. But she mentions not finding a date of death either in her search."

Willow nods, "It could be a coincidence of course. But the hyphenated name sounds to me that it is Dawn. The question is will Dawn fulfill her promise to you and return or did they just not know what happened to her?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know."

**1745**

Elizabeth looks at Dawn, "Why did you give them your sister's name and Will's family name?"

Dawn smiled, "First of all I assumed they were after the governor's daughter's right? So by saying were Dawn and Buffy Turner instead of Swann; they would hopefully not make the connection. On saying Buffy well I don't know for sure. But right now you just remind me so much of her. I wish she was here right now, I know what she would likely be doing right now, kicking…."

Pintel walks in carrying two silk dresses, "You'll be dining with the Captain, and he requests you wear these."

Elizabeth laughs, "Tell the captain that we are disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

Pintel laughs, "He said you say that! He also said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew, and you'll both be naked."

Dawn frowned as she didn't like that idea one bit. She grabbed the dresses and tosses one to Elizabeth.

Pintel frowns, "Fine." He exits, pouting.

Elizabeth and Dawn examine the dresses.

Dawn frowns, "And here I have plenty of dresses at home, I had hoped I wouldn't have to wear another so soon. Well at least there is no corset this time."

Elizabeth laughs, "I guess your right there. That dang corset was a pain; it was nearly the death of me."

Barbossa enters, followed by pirates carrying trays of food, wine, table setting, etc. Elizabeth and Dawn stands at the small table in the dresses - lovely. "Maid or not, it fits you."

Dawn smirks, "May fit, but I hate wearing dresses."

Elizabeth looks at Dawn and shakes her head, "Dare I ask the fate of its previous owner?"

Barbossa shakes his head, "Now, none of that. Please dig in."

The table is set. Elizabeth and Dawn sits, they each cut a tiny piece of meat, eats it daintily.

Barbossa laughs, "No need to stand on ceremony, and no call to impress anyone. You must be hungry."

Elizabeth drops the pretense: she's starving, and begins to eat like it.

Dawn watches Elizabeth eat and shakes her head, "Buffy, no need to act like a pig."

Barbossa watches her intently. "Try the wine."

Elizabeth does, a huge swig; she tears off a hunk of bread, devours it.

Dawn looks at the wine and then Barbossa. She puts her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "Buffy he's not eating."

Elizabeth looks at Dawn and then at Barbossa, "It's poisoned!"

They shove their plates away – Elizabeth takes the opportunity to palm her knife.

Barbossa laughs. "Oh, there would be no sense in killing you, Miss Turner."

Dawn frowns, "Yeah right, and why aren't you eating?"

Barbossa sighs, "Would that I could." He produces the medallion, lets it dangle from his fingers. "Do you not know what this is, then?"

Elizabeth shrugs, "It's a pirate medallion."

Barbossa shakes his head, "It's a piece of the treasure of Isla de Muerta."

Elizabeth gives an infinitesimal shrug, intrigued despite herself.

Dawn looks at Elizabeth; she can see it in her sister's eyes that Elizabeth knows nothing about this.

Barbossa smiles, "Ah, so you don't know as much as you pretend. Back when Cortes was cutting a great bloody swath through the New World, a high priest gave him all the gold they had, with one condition: that he spare the people's lives. Of course, Cortes being Cortes, he didn't. He would've made a great pirate, that one."

Barbossa stands, moves to a shelf. Puts a key to a medium-sized polished wooden box - the Captain's chest. Opens it. "So the priest, with his dying breath, called on the power of the blood of his people, and put on the gold a curse. If anyone took so much as a single piece, as he was compelled by greed, by greed he would be consumed."

Inside the chest are charts, some gold, a sextant - and a few pages of a Mayan codex, pieces of tree bark inscribed with Mayan glyphs. Barbossa removes them carefully, sets them on the table. Pours over them. "Within a day of leaving port for Spain, the treasure ship carrying the gold ... something went wrong. The ship runs aground, every man aboard dead, save one. He survived long enough to hide the gold ashore. Over time, the dark magic of the curse seeped into the place, making it a cursed island. An island of death. Isla de Muerta."

He looks up. Elizabeth has been rapt, involved in the story but feigns a dismissive attitude. "That's all very interesting, but I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore."

Dawn on the other hand looks like she could care less. "Buffy you really should believe." She turns to Barbossa, "I think I understand what you're saying. But I want to hear the rest of your tale before I say more."

Barbossa looks to Elizabeth angry, "You idiot girl! It's no make-believe! My crew and I, we found the gold, and we did more than take one piece, we took it all. Rich men we were and we spent it and traded it and gave it away in exchange for drink and food and pleasant company. But we found out the drink could not sate us, and the food turned to ashes in our mouths, and no amount of pleasant company could ease our torment. We are cursed men, Miss Turner, condemned, to be forever consumed by our own greed. Gold calls to US, always, and we are driven, always, to find more, and add it to the treasure."

Dawn nods, "The curse basically turned you into zombies."

Barbossa turns to face Dawn, "You are basically correct, Miss Turner. Why is it you're not surprised as your sister is."

Dawn smirks, "Let's just say I've dealt with the supernatural in my life."

Barbossa thinks for a moment, "You're not a Turner are you?"

Dawn smiles and decides to keep the lie going, "No I am. I also happen to be a Slayer."

Barbossa blanches, "You are a Slayer?" He had heard of the Slayer after being cursed but thought it was just a myth."

Dawn nods, "The only reason I don't tear you limb from limb now is cause I feel this was done to you by accident and you deserve a chance at redemption."

Barbossa nods, "Then I thank you. There is but one way to remove the curse. All of the scattered pieces of the treasure must be restored in full, and the blood repaid. We've recovered every piece – save for this." He holds up the medallion, "And as for the blood repaid ... that's what we have the both of you for. And that's why there's no sense killing you. Yet."

Elizabeth stares at him, horrified. Using the toe of his boot, Barbossa flips an apple up off the floor, catches it, extends it to Elizabeth. "Apple?"

Elizabeth slowly reaches for the apple - and then comes up out of her chair, trying to run around Barbossa. They struggle briefly, and then suddenly he shoves her away - Elizabeth's stolen knife is buried in Barbossa's chest, to the hilt -

Barbossa is completely unaffected. He opens his shirt to get a better look at the knife, pulls it out with little effort. There is BLOOD on the blade, but none anywhere else. "I'm curious - after killing me, what is it you were planning to do next?"

Dawn just sits still during all this, "Buffy sit down."

Elizabeth backs away, whirls and barrels out the door -

Dawn sighs, "I'm sorry. I guess I should have told her about the supernatural before now."

Barbossa nods as he walks past Dawn, "It is alright. She had to see it for herself. Still it surprises me the Slayer walked on to our ship without knowing who we were in the first place." Dawn was about to speak up when Barbossa cuts her off, "You don't fool me dear. You may know about the supernatural, but you're no Slayer."

Barbossa turns to follow Elizabeth out the door.

Elizabeth comes to a dead stop. She stares, her jaw working, trying to scream but unable to -

The pirate crew works at their stations, coiling lines, navigating the ship, swabbing decks - but where the moonlight falls across their bodies, they are naught but skeletons.

Elizabeth turns away from the sight. Barbossa stands just inside the doorway, out of the moonlight. He grabs her roughly by the shoulders and jerks her back around - Elizabeth shuts her eyes -

Barbossa nods, "Look!" He shakes her, "LOOK! The moonlight shows us for what we really are! We are not among the living and so we cannot die."

Barbossa spins her back around to face him - he leans forward, putting his face in the moonlight, turning it into a gleaming skull with gold and silver teeth, "But neither are we dead! We have all the desires of the living, but cannot satisfy them! Ten years I have parched of thirst, and able to quench it! Ten years, I have been starving to death - and haven't died!" He raises his hand, "And I have not felt anything for ten years... Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea… Nor the flesh of a woman."

Elizabeth flinches away from the skeletal hand. It drops away he takes a bottle of wine from the opened case beside the cabin door, uncorks it with his teeth, raises it, "Like your sister, you'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. Because now you're in one."

He tilts the bottle and drinks - it runs over his jaw, through his rib cage, drenching his clothes.

Elizabeth darts around him, back into the cabin, and shuts the door. Barbossa hurls the bottle away.

Elizabeth looks at Dawn terrified, "Who are you?"

Dawn smiles, "One white lie, I'm not a Slayer. Buffy is the Slayer. I think it's time I told you the truth."

Elizabeth nods as she sits down.

Dawn looks at Elizabeth, "This will be hard for you to accept, but believe me it's all true. My name is Dawn Marie Summers, just as I told you the day we met. I was born in the year 1987. In the year 1996 my sister was called as the Slayer. See into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer. It's through Buffy I know about the supernatural. When I was 14 I found out I was this thing called the Key that would supposedly open a portal to other dimensions, other realities. This hell god named Glory found me and used me to open a portal. The thing was the portal didn't open to another dimension but in to the past, nearly 300 years in to the past. When you spotted me next to Will I had just arrived in this time period. Do you remember Will making a big noise about me not being on the ship with him?"

Elizabeth thought back and then nods, "Yes I remember him arguing that you had not been on the ship. I had just thought it was because of what had happened that he blocked it out. So you're saying you actually were never on the ship. That you've been lying to everyone these last 8 years?"

Dawn nods, "I had to. I lied because most folks would have thought I was crazy and would have had me locked up. The ones who would have believed me might have wanted future information so they could change the outcome. I could not take the risk that would happen so I kept quiet."

Elizabeth thought about it and nodded, "That explains your aversion to dresses. Most women in this time period wear them as that is what society says is acceptable clothing. But in your time it must be different. That also explains your strange clothes the day we met. Thank you for telling me, Dawn. Your right it is a lot to take in. But everything I have seen today as well as with you in years past tells me your story is real. It must be hard to know that your family is over 200 years in the future."

Dawn nods, "It is. But when I stepped through that portal I knew that I would return. I can't explain it. I know I have a destiny here, but I also knew I would return to Buffy. You know in a way I am actually torn between staying and going home when I get the chance. I miss Buffy, but if I go home I would miss you and father. Once I leave I probably won't be able to come back. I won't be able to watch your son grow up."

Elizabeth nods, "So you know who I am to marry?"

Dawn nods, "Yes but I can't tell you cause it could change the future. You have to come to him in your own way. You must love him in your own way."

Elizabeth smiles, "I understand. If I'm your ancestor that means you might be in your family tree as well."

"I am, I remember seeing me in there. That's how I know we're related. But there are no dates next to my name in my family tree. No birth and no death. So my story is unknown." Dawn said.


	6. Chapter 6: Isla de Muerta

**Chapter 6: Isla de Muerta**

Flickering torchlight. Pirates, Elizabeth and Dawn stoop low to enter a cavern and revealed is the spectacular treasure of Isla de Muerta; overflowing chests of coins, gold and silver ingots, jewelry, objects d'art, jade and ivory, brightly colored silks, furniture, jewels and pearls; mirrors and swords - anything and everything of value that might be carried by ship, is here.

The pirates move through, Elizabeth can't help but gaze in wonder.

Dawn looks around noticing Elizabeth's gaze, "The curse drove you to gather this?"

Barbossa nods, "Aye. And not a bit of it any use to us, only hoarded. But it will drive us no longer."

Elizabeth pauses, staring at herself in a jewel-encrusted mirror - and then is pushed along by the pirates.

As they walk Dawn clasps hands with Elizabeth to reassure her sister she is there and alright.

The pirate group reaches the end of a small chamber of mostly jewels and pearls piled around a large bed and then emerge into the largest cavern of all, also crammed with treasure, including several mountains of gold coins that reach the ceiling. Treasure everywhere except for one spot in the center. A hole in the ceiling lets in a column of moonlight, which illumines a stone chest, lid pushed back, decorated with carved Aztec glyphs, filled with gold coins identical to Will's medallion. A sharp stone knife lies on top.

In front of it, buried in the sand is a skeleton - and this one doesn't look like it's going to move ever again, judging bythe sword in its back. A crab scurries away from it as the group approaches.

Barbossa steps up to the chest along with Elizabeth and Dawn. "Here we stand before the cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Won by blood, it demands blood in return."

All eyes turn onto Elizabeth and Dawn. Pintel takes the stone knife from the chest, approaches them. Elizabeth shrinks back, but is held by two other pirates.

Pintel grins. Grabs her by the wrist. She turns her head away, shuts her eyes. He raises the knife and then very carefully, daintily, uses just the sharp tip of the knife to just prick Elizabeth's finger. He then does the same to Dawn.

One tiny red drop of blood appears from each of their fingers, and drips down onto the medallion.

Elizabeth and Dawn open their eyes, surprised.

Pintel smiles, "What did you expect? We're all gentlemen here, right and proper."

The pirates laugh. Barbossa takes the medallion, grins at Elizabeth and Dawn. "You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?"

Dawn frowns afraid of what he might be about to say.

Barbossa grins, "Eat a whole bushel of apples." Barbossa approaches the chest, shining in the beam of moonlight. "What was begun by blood, let blood now end!" He tosses the gold medallion onto the others.

The pirates tense, waiting, expectant. A long beat. They all look at each other, look at themselves. Nothing happens.

Koehler looks around, "Did it work?"

Deadeye shrugs, "I don't feel no different."

Jacoby nods, "How can we tell?"

Barbossa frowns, draws his pistol, and shoots the pirate next to him - Jacoby - square in the chest. Jacoby reacts in shock, grabs his chest ... but doesn't die.

Koehler looks at Jacoby, "You're not dead."

Jacoby looking down at his chest, "No." He then looks at Barbossa, "He shot me!"

Twigg nods understanding, "It didn't work! The curse is still upon us!"

Barbossa searches his mind for an answer ... turns to Elizabeth and Dawn. "You. Maids. Your father. What was his name?!" He grabs Dawn roughly, "Was your father William Turner?!"

Elizabeth takes time to smile before answering, "No."

The pirates cry out in alarm. Barbossa gathers himself, getting his rage under steely control. "Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child who is the real owner of that medallion, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner?! Where?"

Barbossa slaps Dawn hard across the face, sending her sprawling into Elizabeth. They both fall into a heap at the bottom of the mound of treasure under the chest next to the water.

Jacoby looks to Pintel, "You brought us the wrong person!"

Pintel shrugs, "She had the medallion! They are the right age. They said their name was Turner!"

Twigg looks to Barbossa, "You brought us here for nothing?"

Barbossa whirls on him, "If you have sailed with Morgan for ten years like I have, you'd know not to question me!"

Elizabeth and Dawn sits up, watching the pirates argue, for a moment unnoticed. Suddenly, a scabbard comes down, right above them. Startled they look up to see Will. Elizabeth grabs the medallion as Will pulls them up.

Barbossa smirks, "If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Any more talk, I'll chain ye to a cannon and send ye to the watery depths!"

Will pops is head up next to Elizabeth and Dawn. He motions for them to follow him into the water. Elizabeth nods as she picks up the medallion. They slip quietly in to the water and make their way to the longboat and to the Interceptor.

Elizabeth climbs aboard the Interceptor and looks around, "Not more pirates."

Dawn is not far behind her, "Oh joy. You couldn't get anyone else Will?"

Gibbs smiles, "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Dawn."

Elizabeth looks to her sister and then back at Gibbs, "Mr. Gibbs?"

Will shakes his head as he climbs aboard, "No. Norrington was an idiot. And as much as I hate to say it your father wasn't much help. I sought the only person that could."

Gibbs looks to Will, "Hey, boy, where be Jack?"

Elizabeth frowns, "Jack? Jack Sparrow? You would recruit the man who tried to harm my sister."

Will nods as he looks to Gibbs, "He fell behind." Will turns and leads Dawn and Elizabeth away.

As they enter the cabin they hear Gibbs shout, **"**Keep to the code."


	7. Chapter 7: The Chase

**Chapter 7: The Chase**

In the cabin of the Interceptor, Dawn is bandaging Elizabeth's hand, "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?"

Will nods, "Pirate. Dawn you said you gave Barbossa my name as the both of yours. Why?"

Dawn smiles, "I was afraid for us. I was afraid what they would do if they learned that we were the governor's daughters."

Elizabeth pulls out the medallion and hands it to Will, "It's yours."

Will looks to Dawn who nods, "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued Dawn and I. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?"

Elizabeth sighs, "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

Will nods understanding, "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate."

Dawn stands and walks out of the cabin, knowing this is something Elizabeth and Will must sort out alone.** "**Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Elizabeth says.

Will slams down the medallion on the table as Elizabeth leaves to join Dawn on deck.

Gibbs notices Elizabeth and Dawn and nods, "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got."

Elizabeth looks to Dawn who shrugs, "What's happening?"

Anamaria looks at Elizabeth from the wheel, "The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us.

Dawn sighs, "This is supposed to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

Anamaria smirks, "You can tell them that after they've caught us."

Elizabeth and Dawn smile at the same time, "We're shallow on the draft, right?" Dawn asks.

Anamaria nods, "Aye."

Elizabeth smirks, "Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

Gibbs nods, "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

Anamaria laughs, she likes how Elizabeth and Dawn thinks, "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

Gibbs laughs understanding what's going on, "Anything that we can afford to lose…see that it's lost."

Miles of blue water. The Interceptor tacks, leaving a long white wake. The Black Pearl matches it - gaining.

As the Black Pearl gains on them, Dawn looks to Gibbs understanding the unspoken comment. She then smiles, "Load the cannons with whatever we have left. Drop the anchor on the starboard side. "

Will smiles as he understands what Dawn is doing, "It certainly has the element of surprise."

Anamaria looks from Will to Dawn, "You're daft, lady! You both are!"

Gibbs smiles at Dawn, "Daft like Jack ! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

Dawn shakes her head, "Daft I think not, I had the best teacher when it comes to strategizing, namely Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

All but Elizabeth turn to look at Dawn as if she had just gone crazy. Elizabeth smiles at her sister before turning to Anamaria, "Let go."

Anamaria lets go of the wheel and the ship swings about.

Dawn smirks, "Fire all!" She hears Elizabeth echoing the command.

The ships exchange cannon fire.

Gibbs looks at Dawn, "We could use a few more ideas, lass."

Dawn shakes her head, "Your turn."

Gibbs sighs, "We need us a devil's dowry."

Anamaria points at Elizabeth and Dawn, "We'll give them the both of them."

Will shakes his head, "They are not what their after."

Dawn watches as Elizabeth clutches at her throat looking for the medallion. "Will, where's the Medallion?"

Will makes his way towards the cabin. As the Black Pearl destroys the mast it falls trapping Will in the cabin. "Hey! Hey! In here."

Jack swings on to the Interceptor from the Black Pearl.

Gibbs smiles at Jack, "Jack!"

Jack hands Gibbs his canteen, "Bloody empty. " He turns to Elizabeth as she makes to slap him. "That's not very nice. Where's the medallion?"

Dawn suddenly is beside Elizabeth, "Leave my sister alone. You want the stupid thing, you can have it. But you have to find it first."

Elizabeth turns and sees Will standing on the other side of the door to the cabin, "Will… Will!"

Will looks to Elizabeth as she and Dawn run over, "Elizabeth!"

Jack see's Barbossa's monkey holding the medallion, he runs after it, "Monkey!"

Elizabeth and Dawn try and move the mast to no avail, "We can't move it."

Will watches as Elizabeth and Dawn are dragged away by pirates from the Black Pearl. "Elizabeth!"

On the Black Pearl they watch as the Interceptor is blown up. Dawn looks at Elizabeth who is visibly shaken, "Will!" Elizabeth exclaims.

Pintel smiles as she walks by the crew from the Interceptor, "If any of you as much as thinks the word "parley," I'll have your guts for garters."

Barboosa smiles as he looks at Dawn and Elizabeth, "Welcome back, Miss. The two of you took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you both return the favor."

Dawn frowns, "Be glad I'm not the Slayer right now, Barbossa. Or I would be tearing you limb from limb right now."

Barbossa simply smirks.

Dawn smiles as she sees Will pull himself up on deck.

Will looks at Elizabeth, "Barbossa!"

Elizabeth smiles, "Will."

Will looks to Barbossa as he points a pistol at Barbossa, "Elizabeth and her sister goes free."

Barbossa shakes his head, "What's in your head, boy?"

Will repeats himself, "Elizabeth and her sister goes free!"

Barbossa smirks, "You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

Jack looks at Will and shakes his head, "Don't do anything stupid."

Dawn frowns as she silently agrees with Jack.

Will nods as he points the gun at himself, "You can't. I can."

Jack sighs, "Like that."

Barbossa smirks, "Who are you?"

Jack steps up in between Will and Barbossa, "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch."

Will laughs, "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Ragetti looks at Will and nods, "He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

Will smirks, "On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

Barbossa sighs, "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

Will nods, "Elizabeth and Dawn goes free."

Barbossa laughs, "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Will sees Jack point at himself, "And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa nods, "Agreed."

They make way for a nearby island.

Pintel smiles to Elizabeth, "Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!"

Will frowns, "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!"

Barbossa smirks, "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." A pirate gags Will. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

Several pirates nods, "Aye."

Barbossa laughs, "So I'll be having those dresses back before you go."

Elizabeth and Dawn take off the dresses and throw them at Barbossa, "It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth says.

Barbossa presses the dresses to his face, "Ooh, their still warm."

One the pirates shoves Elizabeth forward, "Off you go! Come on!"

Bo'sun smirks as he shakes the plank and Elizabeth falls in the water, "Too long!"

Dawn frowns, "You idiots, and you call yourselves gentlemen." Dawn walks out on to the plank. She then uses it as a diving board, diving in to the water after Elizabeth.

Jack is dragged up to the plank, "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

Barbossa laughs, "Jack…. Jack. Did ya not notice? That is the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

Jack nods, "I did notice."

Barbossa smirks, "Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it." Barbossa unsheathes his sword and brandishes it at Jack's throat, "Off you go."

Jack nods and smiles, "Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

Barbossa nods, "By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Someone hands the pistol to Barbossa.

Jack smiles, "Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman…would give us at least a pair of pistols."

Barbossa laughs, "It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot one of the ladies and decide which of the others will starve to death with yourself." Barbossa throws the pistol into the sea, Jack jumps in after it and recovers it.


	8. Chapter 8: Escape & Rescue

**Chapter 8: Escape & Rescue**

Jack looks at the Black Pearl as it sales away, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

Elizabeth looks to Dawn who shakes her head, "It looks like we might be here awhile." Dawn says.

Elizabeth sighs as she turns to Jack, "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

Jack shakes his head, "To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Dawn walks up to Jack and slaps him, "If it's one thing Buffy taught me it is to never give up. Something will present itself."

Jack looks at Dawn, "Ow! That hurt, love."

Dawn simply smirks as she and Elizabeth turn to follow Jack as he knocks on a tree trunk then takes four steps and jumps up and down a few times. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

Jack opens a trap door in the sand, "Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He climbs out with three bottles of rum in his hands.

Dawn smirks as she has an idea. She leans over to whisper to Elizabeth, "Get him so drunk he passes out. Then we use the rest of the rum to build a signal fire. The entire Royal Navy is looking for us, they will see it."

Elizabeth smiles and nods, "So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

Jack nods as he hands Elizabeth and Dawn each a bottle, "Welcome to the Caribbean, love.

Later that evening the three of them are singing and dancing around a fire, "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

Jack smiles, "I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh." He falls to the ground. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

Elizabeth nods as Dawn giggles, "And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main."

Jack shakes his head, "Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom."

Dawn smiles as she understands, "Jack …it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

Jack nods as he put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. "Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

Elizabeth smirks, "Mr. Sparrow …I'm not entirely sure that I or my sister has enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

Jack curls his moustache, "I know exactly what you mean, love."

Elizabeth and Dawn hold up their bottles, "To freedom." They say together.

Jack nods, "To the Black Pearl." Jack drinks and loses consciousness."

Dawn smiles, "Told you. Now we get started on that signal fire."

Elizabeth nods as they both stand up and make their way to the rum, "You know Dawn, despite where you came from. I am glad you're my sister. You have kept me on my toes these last 8 years."

Dawn smiles, "Thanks. I'm happy to be your sister as well."

The next morning Jack wakes to the smell of smoke; sees the island burning and runs to Elizabeth and Dawn, "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

Dawn laughs, "Yes, the rum is gone."

Jack shakes his head, "Why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth joins Dawn in her laughter, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for us, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Jack doesn't seem to be getting past the idea of the rum being gone, "But why is the rum gone?"

Dawn smirks as she sits down with Elizabeth to stare at the horizon, "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack wanders off mumbling to himself.

Dawn shakes her head, "Despite that he did save your life back in Port Royal. I really don't like him much. But I could change my mind though, he didn't have to but he did help Will come to rescue us."

Elizabeth nods as she watches Jack walk off, "He could be given a second chance I guess."

Two hours later a Royal Navy vessel came and they found themselves on the deck of the Dauntless.

Elizabeth and Dawn stood before Norrington and their father, "But we've got to save Will."

Governor Swann shakes his head, "No. You're both safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

Dawn sighs, "Then we condemn him to death."

Governor Swann looks at Dawn and nods, "The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

Elizabeth shakes her head, "To rescue us. To prevent anything from happening to us.

Jack stepped forward looking at Norrington, "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl . The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean , mate. How can you pass that up?"

Norrington shakes his head, "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow , not only myself."

Elizabeth smiles, "Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

Dawn blinks, "Elizabeth, are you sure about this?"

Governor Swann looks between his daughters, "Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

Elizabeth looks at Dawn and nods, "I am."

Jack smiles, "A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" Jack extends his arms, "I know. "Clap him in irons," right?"

Norrington sighs, "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?"

Jack nods, "Inescapably clear."

Dawn looks at Elizabeth and shakes her head. She hopes Elizabeth knows what she's doing.

Several hours later they reach Isla de Muerta. Jack along with Norrington and a company of soldiers leave in the longboats.

Gillette pulls Elizabeth and Dawn along with another soldier, "Sorry, but for your own safety."

Dawn shakes her head, "Coward!"

Elizabeth nods in agreement, "The commodore ordered – I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!"

Gillette nods as he shuts the doors, "Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story.

Elizabeth looks at Dawn as she shakes her head before trying the door to find it locked, "This is Jack Sparrow's doing!"

Dawn nods, "So much for second chances."


	9. Chapter 9: Isla de Muerta Again

**Chapter 9: Isla de Muerta Again**

Governor Swann walks up to the door of the cabin that Elizabeth and Dawn are locked in. He looks to the guard, "A moment, please." The guard nods and leaves his post as Governor Swann turns to speak through the door, "Elizabeth? Dawn? Elizabeth, I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you."

While Governor Swann talks Elizabeth and Dawn throws down a makeshift rope and climbs out into a waiting boat. "But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision. Elizabeth? Are you there? Elizabeth, are you even listening to me?

Governor Swann enters and sees neither Dawn nor Elizabeth is there. Then he spots the makeshift rope, "Oh, what have you two done?"

Elizabeth and Dawn climb aboard the Black Pearl. They spot the monkey who Elizabeth grabs and throws over the side. They quickly hide as two pirates come running up the stairs. Dawn smiles at Elizabeth and with a flying tackle knocks the two pirates off the side of the ship. They then quickly head down in to the hold where they see the crew from the Interceptor locked up.

Gibbs smiles as he sees Dawn and Elizabeth, "It's Elizabeth and Dawn!"

Everyone runs out from the hold as Elizabeth and Dawn march over to a longboat, "All of you with us. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave! Please, I need your help! Come on!"

Cotton's Parrot squaks, "Any port in the storm."

Gibs nods, "Cotton 's right, we've got the Pearl."

Elizabeth shakes her head, "And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?"

A sailor shakes his head, "Jack owes us a ship."

Gibbs nods, "And there's the code to consider."

Dawn is rather angry now, "The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway."

When Elizabeth and Dawn see the pirates aren't budging they get back in the boat the rowed over in, "Bloody pirates." They say together.

Dawn laughs, "Sometimes I swear we could have been twins, we think so much alike."

Elizabeth nods, "That we do. We need to work out a plan on what we intend to do when we get there."

Dawn nods and they talk as they row towards the island.

A Pirate is fighting Will, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain."

Elizabeth and Dawn laughs, "Do you like pain?" Dawn asks.

Elizabeth knocks the pirate with an oar, "Try wearing a corset."

Elizabeth and Dawn help Will up and sees Jack as a skeleton, "Whose side is Jack on?" Dawn asks.

Will shrugs, "At the moment?"

Elizabeth and Dawn manage to string 3 pirates together. As Will sticks a grenade into the middle one. Before all three push the pirates out of the moonlight before they explode.

Will, Elizabeth and Dawn make their way to the chest. Will cuts his hand and bleeds on the medallion. At the same time Jack cuts his hand and bleeds on another medallion before tossing it to Will.

Barbossa turns his gun on Dawn before he hears a shot come from Jack's gun, "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

Will smiles as he drops both medallions in to the chest, "He didn't waste it."

Barbossa drops his sword and looks at the blood spreading from his wound, "I feel…cold."

Barbossa falls dead, an apple rolling from his hand; the curse now lifted.

Dawn slaps Will upside the head, "How could you be so stupid risking yourself like that. You could have died just so we would live. You know my sister, my other sister, once told me that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Right now I have to agree with her."

Elizabeth smiles, "Wise words to live by, Dawn. We should return to the Dauntless."

Will nods, "Your fiancée will be wanting to know you're safe."

Elizabeth turns away walking out of the cave, followed by Dawn. "Elizabeth mind if I give you some advice, call off the wedding to Norrington. We both know you love, Will." Dawn says.

Elizabeth looks back before looking at Dawn as she climbs in a longboat, "I can't Dawn. I have a promise to keep."

Dawn shakes her head. She looks back at Will, the man she knows will be one day her ancestor. She knows she has to find a way to get them together or she will cease to exist.

Will and Jack are rowing them in the boat to the Dauntless.

Elizabeth shakes her head as she sees the Black Pearl is gone, "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack nods, "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

Several days later back at Port Royal.

An official is reading a proclamation, "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…"

Jack shakes his head as he stands on the gallows, "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

The official continues, "…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…"

Dawn shakes her head as she stands beside Elizabeth, Norrington and their father, "This is wrong."

Governor Swann looks at Dawn , "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all."

Dawn shakes her head, "Doesn't make it right. Where I'm from we use the death sentence as a last resort, and only for the most heinous of crimes such as murder. Jack Sparrow has done nothing to warrant his death. Life in prison, maybe, but not death."

Governor Swann thinks over the comment about where she is from, "You never have told me where you're from, dear."

Dawn smiles, "And I can't tell you. I told only two other people and they have sworn to keep my secret. I will give you a hint though 1987."

Governor Swann looks to Elizabeth who nods, "Very well, Dawn. But know that I am here for you if you ever want to talk."

Elizabeth looks at Dawn wondering who the other person was that Dawn had told her secret too. She thinks back to the letter Dawn had wrote. When she questioned Dawn about it, she simply said it was going to someone she knew. Elizabeth smiled as she thought the letter likely was destined for Buffy to let her know that Dawn was alright. Still she wondered how would Dawn ensure that the letter reached her sister.

"I know, father." Dawn says.

The official continues with the proclamation, "…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

Jack smiles as he looks over at the executioner who glares at him, "Ah, yes."

The official finally finishes, "…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Will walks through the crowd to the raised ground on which Elizabeth, Dawn, Norrington and Governor Swann stand, "Governor Swann, Commodore, Dawn, Elizabeth." He turns to face Elizabeth, "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you."

Dawn looks at Elizabeth and smiles as Will walks away towards the gallows. The executioner is putting the noose around Jack's neck.

Elizabeth notices Cotton's parrot and nudges Dawn who nods. Elizabeth pretends to be out of breath, "I can't breathe." She falls backward as the drums sound.

Dawn kneels next to Elizabeth to make it look believable even though she knows Elizabeth is faking it.

Governor Swann kneels next to Dawn and Elizabeth, "Elizabeth." Governor Swann and the Commodore help her up.

Will throws a sword as Jack falls through, the sword sticks in the wood and Jack has a foothold; he fights to the gallows and there cuts Jack free.

Will and Jack fight all the way up to a tower where they are cornered by Norrington's men.

Norrington shakes his head, "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you."

Governor Swann nods in agreement, "On our return to Port Royal , I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

Dawn sighs as she and Elizabeth walk up behind their father.

Will nods, "And a good man. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

Norrington laughs, "You forget your place, Turner."

Will shakes his head, "Its right here…between you and Jack."

Elizabeth stands next to Will, "As is mine."

Dawn smiles and stands on the other side of Will, "And mine."

Governor Swann shakes his head as he motions for the soldiers to lower their weapons, "Elizabeth! Dawn! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!

The weapons are lowered.

Norrington nods, "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

Elizabeth smiles, "It is."

Jack notices the parrot, "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He turns to Governor Swann, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually… Ecumenically… Grammatically?" He now turns to Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." He then turns to Elizabeth and Dawn, "Elizabeth, Dawn …it would never have worked between us, darlings. I'm sorry." Lastly he turns to Will as he backs towards the parapet, "Will …nice hat. Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –"

Jack falls over the parapet

Gillette shakes his head, "Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose."

A sentry looks out at the horizon and spots a ship with black sails, "Sail ho!"

Gillette looks to Norrington, "What's your plan of action? Sir?"

Dawn places her hand on Governor Swann's arm who nods. "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Governor Swann says.

Norrington nods and turns towards Will, "Mr. Turner."

Will looks to Elizabeth, "I will accept the consequences of my actions."

Norrington unsheathes his sword, "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

Will smiles, "Thank you."

Gillette looks at out at the Black Pearl, "Commodore! What about Sparrow?"

Norrington nods, "Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start. "

The soldiers leave with Norrington.

Governor Swann looks at Elizabeth, Dawn and Will, "So, this is the path you've chosen, is it Elizabeth? After all…he is a blacksmith."

Elizabeth shakes her head while removing Will's hat, "No… He's a pirate."

Governor Swann nods as Will and Elizabeth kiss. He turns to Dawn, "And what of you Dawn?"

Dawn looks at her father and sighs, "I know where my destiny lies now. It's with Will and Elizabeth. I promise you though once it's over I will settle down. I just don't know when or even with who yet."

Governor Swann nods and turns and leaves.

Elizabeth breaks her kiss with Will and looks at Dawn, "Are you sure you want to do that Dawn?"

Dawn nods, "Yes. I think I know what I have to do now. I know it will be a long road for the three of us, but I know we will get there. And maybe then I will finally be able to return home. But first I have to write a letter."

**2001**

It had been a week since Dawn's last letter had arrived.

Willow sits with her laptop on the dining room table of the Summers' home, "Interesting. I think I may have found some information on Dawn on the internet."

Buffy nods as a knock comes at the door. She opens it to find Giles and she motions for him to enter.

Giles waves to Willow, "As I said last week I had several letters, one was dated to be delivered today."

Buffy nods taking the envelope and ripping it open before pulling out the letter inside.

_Dear Buffy,_

_For me it's been 7 years since I last wrote you. If my calculations are correct Giles should be delivering this one a few days after you received the first one. _

_Only two people know who I am, Giles ancestor. So that he can store these letters to be sent to you later, and our ancestor, and my adopted sister, Elizabeth. You and I both know that Buffy is short for Elizabeth; I wonder if mom intentionally named you for her. I wish we could ask her._

_I've missed you these last 8 years. I finally understand what I am doing here. And if all succeeds you won't notice a difference. If I fail, well let's just say you won't have to worry about anymore apocalypse ever again._

_I love you and I will see you again, hopefully soon._

_Love,_

_Dawn_


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding and Prison

**Chapter 10: Wedding and Prison**

**1746**

It's the night before Elizabeth and Will's wedding. Dawn and Elizabeth sit in their room talking.

Dawn smiles, "Have I said thank you yet for letting me be your maid of honor?"

Elizabeth laughs, "Many times. Can I ask you something, that I know I should be."

Dawn sighs and nods, "Go ahead, but I may not be able to answer if it's what I think its about."

Elizabeth nods, "Will is your ancestor also isn't he? My Husband?"

Dawn shrugs, "I can't answer, Elizabeth. You have to decide that for yourself. Now if you feel he is the one my advice as your sister, not as a person with future knowledge, is to do what your heart tells you. Does your heart tell you that you love, Will?"

Elizabeth nods smiling, "Yes with all my heart."

The next morning it's raining and the wedding reception area is deserted except for, Elizabeth and Dawn. They are sitting on their haunches facing the ocean, a bouquet of flowers are in Elizabeth's hands, their hair and dresses soaked.

Dawn hugs Elizabeth close, "He will not leave you at the altar. I know he won't Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiles sadly at her sister, "I know, Dawn. Still….."

They watch as soldiers of the East India Trading Company walk out of the nearby blacksmith shop with Will in irons. Elizabeth and Dawn run over to them. "Will. Why is this happening?" Elizabeth asks.

Will shakes his head, "I don't know." He pauses for a second as if just now seeing Elizabeth and Dawn, "You both look beautiful."

Elizabeth smiles sadly, "I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

Dawn sighs, "Superstitious nonsense. I think its good luck to see the bride before the wedding, and vice versus for the groom. It tells each other that you love each other enough to be there."

Governor Swann makes his way through the crowd, "Make way. Let me through!" Several guards bar his way with crossed spears, "How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?"

A man steps up as a soldier him take off his coat, "Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long."

Governor Swann shakes his head, "Cutler Beckett?"

Beckett laughs, "It's Lord now. Actually."

As the spears uncross, Governor Swann makes his way towards Beckett, "Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man."

Beckett smiles, "In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?

Mercer brings a wooden box to Beckett

Beckett takes out a paper_,_ "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." He hands it over to Governor Swann.

Governor Swann looks over it and frowns, "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!"

Beckett smiles, "Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake..." He takes the paper back, "Arrest her."

Elizabeth shakes her head as soldiers grab her, "On what charges?!"

Will moves to stop them, "No!"

Beckett smiles, "Aha here we go." He hands another paper to Governor Swann.

Governor Swann looks over this one and sighs, "And this one is for Dawn Summers-Swann."

Beckett laughs, "Your right, arrest her as well."

Dawn frowns as soldiers grab her, "On what charges?"

Beckett shakes his head ignoring Dawn, "Aha, here's the one for William Turner." He hands another paper to Governor Swann. Governor Swann looks at it in disbelief. _"_And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?"

Elizabeth shakes her head, "What are the charges?"

Governor Swann shakes his head, "_Commodore_ Norrington resigned his commission some months ago."

Beckett looks at Governor Swann with contempt, "I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked."

Dawn wishes Buffy had been here so she could beat the answers out of the man.

Will shakes his head, "Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered – "

Elizabeth smiles, "We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with."

Governor Swann reads over the charges listed on Will's warrant, "The charge... is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the..._"_

Beckett nods, "For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." He steps up to Will, "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

Will, Elizabeth and Dawn chorus forcefully, "Captain!"

Elizabeth nods, "_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

Beckett looks at Elizabeth and smiles, "Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might." He turns to the guards, "Take them away"

Short time later they find them in the cells at the fort. Not long after they arrive Will is escorted out.

Elizabeth and Dawn aren't sure how much time goes by before they see Will return with Governor Swann.

The prison guard tries to stop Will as he makes his way to Elizabeth's cell, "You're not... you can't be here."

Governor Swann smiles, "I think you'll find he can."

The prison guard looks to Governor Swann and nods, "Mr. Swann."

Governor Swann scowls, "Governor Swann, still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?"

Dawn laughs at the exchange, "Really father? It surprises me Beckett hasn't tried to get you removed as Governor."

Dawn turns to face Elizabeth and Will, **"**Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" Elizabeth asks.

Dawn frowns, "That's a good question. Something bad I am sure."

Will shakes his head, "Doesn't matter. I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

Governor Swann sighs, "No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

Will turns to face Governor Swann , "Is that a lack of faith in Jack... or in me?"

Dawn sighs, "Not that we have a lack of faith, Will. It's that I seriously doubt Beckett will live to his promises."

Governor Swann looks at Dawn and shakes his head, "You would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where's that dog with the keys?" He whistles for a dog.

Elizabeth looks at Will and smiles, "I have faith in you. Both of you. Where will you find him?"

Will nods, "Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find him. And then I intend to return here to marry you."

Elizabeth smiles, "Properly?"

Will kisses Elizabeth through the bars, "With your leave, if you'll still have me."

Dawn smiles, "The perfect wedding it will be. Father giving the bride away. Me as your maid of honor and Will as the groom."

Elizabeth smiles at Dawn and hugs her close before turning back to Will, "If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already." Governor Swann breaks off a piece of a wall sconce, looks around and drops it in a dark corner."I'll wait for you."

Will nods, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." He turns and leaves.


	11. Chapter 11: Escape

**Author Notes **- Merry Christmas

* * *

**Chapter 11: Escape**

In the Port Royal jail Elizabeth and Dawn are whistling and calling 'good boy, closer' to a dog.

Governor Swann walks in as a guard unlocks their cell, "Come quickly."

Elizabeth looks at Dawn as they are escorted out of the jail, "**"**You've got to tell us what's happening."

Governor Swann nods and looks between his daughters, "I may still have some standing in the keep. I've arranged passage to England. The Captain is a friend of mine."

Elizabeth is outraged, "No! Will's gone to find Jack!"

Dawn sighs, "Elizabeth keep your voice down. We don't want that guards to know we're gone. As much as I am happy father got us out, I don't want to be dead either."

Governor Swann looks at Dawn and nods, "We cannot count on William Turner. Come!" He drags her by the arm.

Elizabeth looks at Dawn for help.

Dawn nods, "Father he's a better man than you give him credit for. If Will had grown up with me and Buffy, I know she would have been proud to have him marrying Elizabeth."

Governor Swann nods, "Of course, this is no time for innocence. Beckett has offered one pardon only. One! And that is promised to Jack Sparrow. Even if Will succeeds... you're not asking me to endure the sight of both of my daughters walking to the gallows. Do not." He leads them into a carriage. "Perhaps, I can ensure a fair trial for Will, if he returns."

Elizabeth shakes her head, "A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging."

Governor Swann shakes his head, "Then there is nothing left for you here." He closes the door and drives the carriage to the dock. He gets off the carriage and quietly whispers to Elizabeth and Dawn, "Wait inside."

Elizabeth and Dawn sneak out of the carriage when they notice Mercer. They walk a ways from the carriage to a point where they can hide temporarily.

Elizabeth looks to Dawn, "We have to help, Will."

Dawn thinks for a moment and nods, "I know, sis. I know, but how?"

Elizabeth thinks for a moment, "We ought to see Beckett before we try and get out of Port Royal."

Dawn nods in agreement, "If what father said is true we're going to need to talk to Beckett and get him to drop the charges for you, me and Will."

Elizabeth smiles, "Agreed. You will make someone a fine wife someday."

Dawn hugs Elizabeth, "I know."

They made their way to Beckett's house and in to his study where they hid waiting for his arrival. Beckett enters the study and notices that the chest carrying the pardon papers has been disturbed, opens it and sees the pardon letter gone.

Beckett looks around the darkened room, "No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes."

Elizabeth steps out of the shadows at his back. "Then what is?"

Beckett laughs, "I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm."

Dawn steps out of the shadows at his front, "Fat good that will do you if we don't get what we want."

Elizabeth nods in agreement, "I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding. We're here to negotiate.

Beckett nods, "I'm listening." Elizabeth swings out a pistol, cocks it and points it at his forehead. "I'm listening intently."

Elizabeth holds up the pardon papers, "These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the King?"

Beckett nods, "Yes, and they're not valid until they bear my signature and my seal."

Dawn smiles, "Or else we would not still be here. You sent Will to get you the compass and buy Jack Sparrow, it will do you no good."

Beckett intrigued, "Do explain."

Elizabeth nods, "I have been to the Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know." She keeps leaning further in as she speaks and Beckett keeps leaning away.

Beckett nods in understanding, "Aah, I see. You think the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But you mustn't worry." He walks towards the large map of the world on the wall. "I care not for cursed Aztec gold, my desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer."

Elizabeth puts the muzzle of the pistol under Beckett's chin and cocks it once more, "Consider it in your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding day. And my sister's honor at being my maid of honor." She presses the papers to Beckett's chest roughly.

Beckett looks between Elizabeth and Dawn and nods, "So I did." He takes the papers and unfolds them, signs the letter. "A marriage interrupted."He melts the end of a stick of wax in a candle's flame. "Or fate intervenes." He stamps the wax with his signet ring. "You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom."

Dawn shakes her head, "These are not going to Jack."

Beckett looks at Dawn and blinks, "Oh, really. To insure Mr. Turner's freedom? I'll still want that compass. Consider that in your calculations."

Dawn shakes her head, "Will's, mine, and my sisters. While we owe a debt to Captain Sparrow we won't forsake our own freedom for him. I have too much to do before I can return home, and I can't do that dead or in prison."

Elizabeth snatches the papers out of his hand; she and Dawn walks cautiously at first, then runs out of the room.

Elizabeth and Dawn make their way on to a ship and hide up in a perch on the mast.

The captain and a couple sailors are in the Captain's cabin.

Captain frowns, "It's an outrage." He throws down papers. "Port Tariff's buried in fees, war handling and, heaven help us, pilotage. Are we all to work for these India Trading Company, then?"

A Sailor shakes his head, "I'm afraid, sir... Tortuga is the only free post left in these waters."

The captain nods, "A pirate port is what you mean. Well, I'm sorry, an honest sailor is what I am and make my living fair and I sleep well each night, thank you."

Elizabeth's wedding dress floats by outside the window.  
**  
**The second sailor looks out the window, "Sir!"

Sailor #2 points to the window; they press up against the window and gasp when the dress floats by once more and run outside; the dress hangs in mid-air.

Elizabeth controls the dress' movements, making it point.

Sailor #1 nods, "She wants you to do something."

The captain nods, "She's trying to give a sign." The dress whooshes out over the sea then back at them and tips a lantern onto the deck where it breaks and a fire starts." Over there! Onto the side! They rush to the other side of the ship.

Elizabeth and Dawnsigh in exasperation, drops the dress and jumps down from her perch in the mast.

Sailor #2 points out into the water, "Look, there! There it is! There's the sign."

Sailor #1 looks where Sailor #2 points, "I see it."

Sailor #2 nods, "So we can be saved. Looks like entrails."

The captain shakes his head, "That'd be a bad sign."

Elizabeth plops down on an upright barrel as Dawn stands next to her. Both are obviously dressed as if they were boys._ "_What's that over there?"

The crew moves towards her; the fire from the lantern spells out 'Tortuga'.

On the voyage to Tortuga Dawn looks to Elizabeth her voice no more than a whisper, "Boy am I glad to be out of a dress. Anyways it surprises me they don't notice our voices are higher than theirs."

Elizabeth smiles and nods.


	12. Chapter 12: Black Pearl

**Chapter 12: Black Pearl**

In Tortuga, Elizabeth and Dawn follows Jack to the Pearl, still dressed as a boys.

Elizabeth looks to Dawn who nods, "Captain Sparrow?"

Jack turns to face Elizabeth and Dawn, "Come to join me crew, lads? Welcome aboard."

Elizabeth smiles, "I'm here to find the man I love. Isn't that right, Dawn?"

Dawn laughs and nods.

Jack looks to Elizabeth and Dawn as he understands, "Elizabeth? Dawn?" He turns to Gibbs, "Hide the rum." Gibbs takes the bottle from his hand and walks onto the ship. "You know those clothes do not flatter either of you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

Dawn scoffs, "Typical male. Let me guess you think all women should be barefoot and pregnant as well."

Elizabeth looks at Dawn and shakes her head, "Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?"

Jack shakes his head, "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew."

Dawn laughs, "Really? Something tells me you're not telling us the whole story."

Elizabeth joins in with Dawn laughing, "Davy Jones?"

Norrington stands at the railing of the ship throwing up, "Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

Jack shakes his head, "You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?"

Norrington smirks, "You hired me. I can't help it, if your standards are lax."

Jack shakes his head, "You smell funny."

Dawn is getting rather ticked off, "Jack!"

Jack turns back to face Elizabeth and Dawn, "Hmm."

Elizabeth sighs, "All I want is to find Will."

Jack nods, "Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

Elizabeth and Dawn look at each other smiling as they both talk at once, "Of course."

Jack puts his hand onto Elizabeth's back and leads her to the side."Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will most."

Elizabeth looks back at Dawn who nods, "And you'd have a way of doing that?"

Jack nods, "Well, there is a chest."

Norrington looks up suddenly, "Oh, dear."

Jack smirks, "A chest of unknown size and origin."

Pintel nods, "What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones."

Ragetti imitates a still beating heart after it has been torn out.

Jack smiles, "And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William from his grim fate."

Norrington looks to Elizabeth and Dawn, "You don't actually believe him, do you?"

Elizabeth nods as she and Dawn both appear that they do indeed believe Jack, "How do we find it?"

Jack holds up his compass, "With this. My compass... is unique."

Norrington laughs, "Unique, here, having the meaning of broken."

Jack nods as Norrington walks off, "True enough. This compass does not point north."

Elizabeth nods, "Where does it point?"

Jack smiles, "It points to the thing you want most in this world."

Elizabeth shakes her head, "Jack. Are you telling the truth?"

Jack places the compass in her hands, "Every word, love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

Elizabeth looks to Dawn who nods, "To save Will." Elizabeth says.

Jack opens the compass and briskly steps away as the needle spins before finally stopping resolutely. "By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack peers up cautiously to get the coordinates, "Mr. Gibbs!"

Gibbs nods, "Cap'n?"

Jack smiles, "We have our heading."

Gibbs nods, "Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas!"

Jack with a sweep of his arm invites Elizabeth and Dawn on board. "Ms. Swann and Ms. Summers-Swann."

Norrington follows them on board.

Ragetti smiles as he shoves a goat into Norrington's arms, "Welcome to the crew, former Commodore."

Elizabeth pulls Dawn to the side, "I hope were doing the right thing here going after the heart of Davy Jones."

Dawn smiles, "I think we are. But I am just as clueless are you are. I know nothing about this Davy Jones other than what stories survive to my time, and I am sure some of them are likely not true."

Sometime later…

Jack sighs, "Beckett."

Elizabeth nods, "Yes, they're signed 'Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company.'"

Jack holds the Letters of Marque closer to study the signature, "Euhh."

Gibbs nods, "Will was working for Beckett and never said a word."

Dawn sighs, "Listen Beckett wants the compass."

Gibbs nods, "Only one reason for that."

Jack nods, "Of course. He wants the chest."

Elizabeth looks at Jack, "Yes, he did say something about a chest."

Gibbs sighs, "If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea."

Jack frowns, "A truly discomforting notion, love."

Gibbs nods, "Baaad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails." He walks off to see to the sails, "Brace the foreyard!"

Jack holds up the Letters of Marque, "Might I enquire as to how you came by these."

Elizabeth smiles, "Persuasion."

Jack laughs, "Friendly?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Decidedly not."

Jack nods, "Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize." He reads, "Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for such a low price."

Elizabeth frowns, "Jack, the letters, give them back."

Jack smiles evilly, "No. Persuade me."

Elizabeth comes up behind Jack and leans in, "You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword."

Jack turns to face Elizabeth, "As I said... persuade me."

Elizabeth walks away.

Dawn smiles, "Those are no longer for you. Oh originally, yes. But not anymore, you see without those me, Elizabeth and Will have an appointment at the gallows. You see Jack, Beckett was willing to barter with you for the compass; he cared less for the rest of us. So he only offered one pardon. Once we get what he wants we will sign our names to that paper and go free. As you said you can't be bought for such a low price, so you have no use of them."

Norrington walks up to Elizabeth standing at the ship's rail with a smile on her lips, "It's a curious thing, there was a time I would give anything for you to look like that while thinking about me."

Elizabeth shakes her head as Dawn walks up beside her, "I don't know what you mean."

Norrington nods, "Oh, I think you do."

Elizabeth looks at Dawn who sighs, "Oh, don't be absurd, I trust him, that's all."

Norrington laughs and walks away before turning back for another word, "So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place." Norrington shakes his head and continues walking.

Elizabeth takes out the compass and opens it; its direction changes to point to Jack; she shakes her head and closes the compass, looking a little disturbed. She looks to Dawn, "Do you still think we're doing the right thing?"

Dawn looks over at Jack and shrugs, "I don't know. Norrington has a point though. How did Will come to be on the Flying Dutchman? Maybe we should ask Jack at some point."

Elizabeth nods in agreement.

Jack walks over next to Elizabeth and Dawn, "My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are... troubled."

Elizabeth sighs and nods, "I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married."

Jack popsopen a bottle of rum, hands it to her and she takes a drink, looking upset, "You know... Lizzie, I am Captain of a ship and being captain of a ship I could, in fact, perform a marriage right here. Right on this deck. Right… now."

Dawn slaps Jack, "She would never marry you. Neither would I for that matter so don't ask."

Elizabeth looks even more disgusted, hands him the bottle and walks away, "No, thank you."

Dawn gets up and glares at Jack before following Elizabeth.

Jack sighs as he follows them, "Why not? We are very much alike you and I. I and you... us."

Dawn laughs, "Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. And personal hygiene."

Elizabeth nods in agreement.

Jack shakes his head, "Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it."

Elizabeth scoffs, "You seem very certain."

Jack smiles, "One word, love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day... you won't be able to resist."

Dawn scoffs, "We have freedom, maybe not the kind you think you have. But we have freedom none the less."

Elizabeth sighs changing the subject, "Why doesn't your compass work?"

Jack smiles, "My compass works fine."

Elizabeth looks at Jack not completely believing that, "Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing."

Jack shrugs, "I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by."

Elizabeth smiles, "You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you, you'll discover something. That you're a good man."

Jack nods, "All evidence to the contrary."

Elizabeth laughs, "No, I have faith in you. You want to know why?"

Jack smiles, "Do tell, dearie."

Elizabeth nods, "Curiosity. You're going to want it."

"A chance to be admired" Dawn says

Elizabeth looks at Dawn and smiles, "And gain the rewards that follow."

Dawn laughs, "You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like."

Jack looks between the women and nods, "I do want to know what it tastes like."

Elizabeth nods as Jack caresses her cheek, "But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put us in a position that would compromise mine or Dawn's honor." Jack is ready to kiss her when he sees the black mark return to the palm of his hand and snatches his hand away. "I'm proud of you, Jack."

Gibbs shouts out, "Land-ho!"


	13. Chapter 13: Island

**Chapter 13: Island**

Jack goes to get a jar, "I need my jar of dirt."

Dawn frowns, "What does dirt have to do with the heart of Davy Jones?"

Elizabeth shrugs.

Elizabeth, Dawn, Jack, Norrington, Pintel and Ragetti climb into the long boats and head for the island.

Ragetti and Pintel are rowing the boat with Jack and his jar of dirt in it.

Norrington at the prow, "You're pulling too fast."

Ragetti looks at Pintel, "You're pulling too slow."

Pintel shrugs, "We don't want the Kraken to catch us. I'm saving me strength for when it comes. Just don't think it's Kraken, anyways. Always heard it says Kray-ken."

Ragetti argues, "What with the long 'a'?"

Pintel nods, "Aha."

Ragetti shakes his head, "No no no no no. "Kroken"'s how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and "Kraken"'s closer to that. "

Dawn sighs, "Can you two shut up. Or I will toss you overboard and let the Kraken get ya, if there is such a thing."

Pintel and Ragetti look at Dawn and they go quiet as they pull up on the shore.

Jack puts his coat in the boat and picks up a shovel, "Guard the boat; mind the tides... don't touch my dirt."

Dawn, Norrington and Jack follow Elizabeth across the island as she leads them with the compass.

Elizabeth after a short hike starts walking in circles; the compass needle points to Jack once more and she shakes it, "This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." She sits down cross-legged on the sand.

Jack walks over behind Elizabeth andlooks at the compass, "Yes, it does, you're sitting on it."

Elizabeth looks at the ground, "Beg pardon?"

Jack shoos Elizabeth off, "Move." He whistles to Norrington to start digging.

Dawn walks over to Elizabeth, "Don't think much about it, sis. Jack is just used to being one thing, a pirate."

Elizabeth nods and smiles, "I know."

Jack is meditating while Norrington digs, suddenly he hits something solid, they all look down into the hole; the sand is swept off the wooden chest holding the actual chest and Jack breaks it open; on top lie letters and under them, the chest of Davy Jones; they put their ears to it and it thumps.

Elizabeth blinks looking at Dawn, "It's real."

Dawn nods, not believing it quite herself. She suddenly feels something stirring inside her, and then she knows what it is, "Magic. To keep a heart beating outside the body it has to be some of the oldest magic known to man."

Norrington looks at Jack, "You actually were telling the truth."

Jack smiles, "I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised."

Will walks up to them, "With good reason."

Elizabeth and Dawn smiles as they run to him both hugging him, "Will. You're alright, thank God! We came to find you." Elizabeth says. Will and Elizabethkiss while Norrington and Jack watch jealously out of the corner of their eye.

Dawn smiles, "Ah young love. Sometimes I do envy you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turns to Dawn and blushes, "Dawn!"

Jack shakes his head as he looks to Will, "How did you get here? "

Will laughs, "Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet. "

Jack laughs as Will gives him his own story back to him, "Not so easy is it? "

Will smiles, "But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

Jack blinks, "You do?"

Dawn looks between Jack and Will, "What?"

Will nods, "After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones."

Elizabeth blinks and looks at Jack, "What?"

Jack in a high-pitched tone of voice, "What?"

Dawn slaps Jack, hard.

Jack frowns and looks to Dawn, "What was that for, love?"

Dawn frowns, "For being a stinking liar."

Will nods, "I was reunited with my father."

Jack raises his eyebrows and smirks, "Oh, well, you're welcome, then."

Elizabeth looks at Dawn and sighs as she realizes Dawn is right, "Everything you said to us, every word was a lie!"

Jack nods, "Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Will unsheathes his father's knife and kneels next to the chest. "Oi, what are you doing?"

Will smirks, "I'm gonna kill Jones."

Jack takes out his sword and levels it at him. "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Will looks like he's relented and stand up, key still in hand. "Now, if you please." Jack reaches out for the key. "The key."

Dawn blanches at the word key.

Elizabeth looks to Dawn with sympathy. She whispers so only Dawn can hear, "Its ok. He didn't mean that kind of key."

Dawn smiles and nods.

Will snatches Elizabeth's sword from her. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it."

Norrington takes his own sword out and points it at Will, "I can't let you do that, either. So sorry."

Jack smiles, "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually. "

Norrington swings his sword 'round to Jack; Will now turns his to Norrington - they form a triangle. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it: I get my life back."

Dawn sighs, "And what of our life, Norrington?"

Norrington shrugs.

Jack nods in understanding, "Ah. The dark side of ambition."

Norrington laughs, "Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

Will, Jack and Norrington start fighting each other.

Elizabeth sighs, "Stop it!" She is ignored; Will falls. "Will!" She kneels to help him up.

Dawn is laughing, "Boys will be boys."

Will runs after Norrington and Jack as he yells back, "Guard the chest."

Dawn grabs the chest as Elizabeth runs after them, "No! This is not funny! This is no way for grown men to - Oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other, that's all there ever is. I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" She doesn't notice Pintel and Ragetti just behind her.

Pintel watching Norrington, Will and Jack fight and Elizabeth throwing rocks at them, "How'd this go all screwy?"

Dawn walks over to them with the chest, "Well, each wants the chest for himself. Norrington, wants to trade it to the East India Trading Company for his freedom. Jack's looking to trade it, save his own skin. And Will wants to free his father.

Elizabeth in the distance, "This is madness!"

Pintel sighs, "Sad." Ragetti nods. "That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny."

Ragetti tsk's, "Terrible temptation."

Dawn shakes her head still carrying the chest, "Forget it boys. You even think of touching this chest and I will make your voices go up an octive, permanently."

Pintel laughs as he grabs the chest from Dawn as she tries to kick him in the groin, but misses.

Dawn watches as Ragetti and Pintel take off with the chest before she gives chase. "I really wish Buffy was here."

Elizabeth still throwing rocks, "Enough! Oh. Oh! The heat." She pretends to faint, they continue to ignore her; she sits up and finally spots Ragetti and Pintel making off with the chest; runs after them.

Pintel running through the jungle with the chest, "We've got it!" Elizabeth and Dawn steps in their path and Elizabeth reaches for a sword that isn't there; Ragetti and Pintel take out theirs. "'Ello, poppet."

They pause to stare at the giant wheel rolling by with Norrington and Will still sword-fighting, Jack in close pursuit behind them; they shrug and continue to advance on Elizabeth; that's when a hatchet thuds into the nearest tree trunk, Davy Jones's crew coming upon them; Elizabeth gets the swords handed to her and Ragetti and Pintel shag up the chest; all three make a run for it; the chest meets a tree and is dropped, to protect it, Elizabeth and Dawn steps into a fight.

Dawn draws her sword and smiles, "I would give up you guys I had the best teacher with a sword, Maybe you've heard of her, the Slayer."

Davy Jones pirates try to steer clear of Dawn when they hear she had been trained by the Slayer. She still manages to get in the middle of it anyways.

Being one sword short, Elizabeth, Ragetti and Pintel have to share while they fight the undead pirates.

Elizabeth watches Dawn fighting, "Sword!" Ragetti tosses her his sword.

Pintel frowns, "Sword!" Elizabeth tosses him her sword.

Ragetti smiles, "Sword!" He catches the sword, fights a bit; a conch-headed pirate sees the chest unattended and takes it chuckling.

Jack manages to break the string the key was attached to and having got his prize, leaves the wheel quickly, latching onto a palm tree; just in time, too, as the wheel rolls off a slope; when the leaf he's holding breaks off, he lands on the ground along with a few solid looking fruit; he sees the pirate rushing through the trees with the chest in hand.

Jack hefts one of the fruit and throws it at the pirate; the throw knocks the pirate off his feet and consequently knocks his head off.

Conch-head frowns, "Anido. Anido! Follow my voice, follow my voice!" The body stumbles around; Jack takes advantage and walks up to the chest with the key. "To the left. No! Other left. Go..." The body walks into a palm tree. "No, that's a tree."

Jack laughs at Conch-head, "Oh, shut it." He turns the key in the lock and the chest opens with a clang; he opens the lid and reveals a still beating heart, picks it up and stuffs it down his shirt when Elizabeth, Dawn, Ragetti and Pintel run in, slamming the lid of the chest shut before he goes; Ragetti and Pintel resume carrying the now empty chest and they go on running to the beach.

Jack runs towards their abandoned boat, "Jar of dirt!"

He finds it and after spilling some dirt out, stuffs the heart inside and covers it with some of the dirt he's spilled out; just as he closes the lid one of Jones's crew comes at him; Jack fights with an oar; Elizabeth, Dawn, Ragetti and Pintel make it out onto the beach as well, and Will and Norrington are still rolling around and around in their wheel, which is heading towards the beach; it rolls over a few of the pirates Elizabeth and Dawn is fighting with and finally, with a groan, stops and falls over; Norrington and Will climb out with some difficulty, very dizzy after their ride; they can't walk or stand straight and keep falling over.

Will sees the fight, "Great." He tries to walk to it and falls over and can't seem to get up; Norrington's a bit more successful - he runs to the boat, grabs the Letters of Marque out of Jack's jacket pocket and notices some spilled dirt, being clever, he realizes what must've been done.

Ragetti and Pintel thinking themselves clever, place the chest into the boat and push off, Will stops them and levels his sword at them; they go for their own before realizing Elizabeth's got them; they shrug and brandish a net and an oar against him; that's when Will spots the chest and forgetting the two, picks it up instead; Jack notices his noticing and "accidentally" knocks Will out with his oar.

Elizabeth runs over to Will lying half in half out of the boat, "Will."

Dawn runs after Elizabeth.

Jack shakes his head, "Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

The undead crew close in on them.

Elizabeth looks behind her and then at Dawn, "We're not coming out of this."

Dawn sighs, "Don't think so negatively, sis."

Norrington grabs the chest, "Not with the chest. Into the boat."

Dawn shakes her head, "You're mad."

Norrington nods, "Don't wait for me." He runs off as a distraction with the chest clutched close; the crew follows.

Jack watches Norrington run off, "I-I say we respect his final wish."

Pintel nods, "Aye!"


	14. Chapter 14: Kraken

**Chapter 14: Kraken**

Will wakes up on board the Pearl, Elizabeth and Dawn staring down on him, "What happened to the chest?"

Elizabeth sighs, "Norrington took it to draw them off."

Dawn nods, "He did what he thought was right. He sacrificed himself for us."

Pintel bickering over the sails, "You're pulling too hard!"

Ragetti hangs on the rope, "You aren't pulling hard enough."

Gibbs looks to Jack, "Where's the Commodore?"

Jack clutching his jar of dirt, "Fell behind."

Gibbs nods, "My prayers be with him." He shrugs. "Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is: you're back. And made it off free and clear."

The Flying Dutchman pops out of the water next to the Pearl.

Dawn sighs, "Norrington has the chest which means we don't have the heart. We're in trouble."

Elizabeth in fright, "Ah, the F-" She doesn't finish her thought.

Gibbs crosses himself, "Lord, I done that."

Jack pushes Gibbs out of the way, "I'll handle this, mate. Oi, fish face!" He holds up his jar of dirt. "Lose something, aye? - ?" He loses footing and falls a short way down the stairs with his dirt; the whole crew 'ooh's' and cringes in sympathy at his fall; holds up the jar again. "Got it! Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git. Look what I got. I've got a jar of di-irt, I've got a jar of di-irt, and guess what's inside it?"

Dawn frowns, "This is not going to turn out well. Something tells me that Jack doesn't have the heart like he thinks."

Elizabeth nods.

Davy Jones smirks, "Enough."

The cannons on the Dutchman are slid out.

Jack loses his smile, "Hard to starboard."

Elizabeth nods, "Hard to starboard!"

Gibbs turns the wheel frantically to turn the Pearl.

Will looks around him, "Raise up the foreyard!"

Davy Jones smirks, "Rack the starboard! Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths."

The cannons fire and some hit the Pearl as it retreats.

Ragetti spots the Flying Dutchman in pursuit through a cannonball made hole, "She's on us! She's on us!"

Davy Jones laughs, "Let them taste the triple guns."

An Undead pirate nods, "Aye, Captain.

Triple cannons are rolled out in the front and they fire, further damaging the ship; Jack takes over the steering.

Will maneuvering the sails, hand the rope over to another. "Make fast!"

Pintel pets the ship's railing, "Don't let me down. Show us what you've got."

Elizabeth smiles, "She's falling behind!"

Gibbs nods, "Aye, we've got her."

Will frowns, "We're the faster?"

Gibbs smiles, "Against the wind the Dutchman beats us, that's how she gets her prey. But with the wind..."

Will nods in understanding, "We've got her advantage."

"Aye." Gibbs says.

Dawn frowns, "Something's up. I don't think they would give up that easily."

Elizabeth looks to Dawn, "Why do you say that, their falling behind."

Dawn shrugs, "Just a feeling I have."

Marty laughs, "They've given up. Yeaaaah!"

The crew cheers; Ragetti and Pintel do a jig."

Will to Jack, "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight."

Jack shakes his head, "Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." He place the jar of dirt on the banister and pets it; the ship shudders to a halt and the jar falls and breaks, scattering his dirt everywhere; he runs down to sift through the dirt, but the heart's not there. "Where is it? Where is the thump thump?"

Sailor points down where the water is bubbling under the hull, "We must've hit the reef. "

Will shakes his head, "No. It's not a reef!" He grabs Elizabeth and Dawn. "Get away from the rail!"

Elizabeth looks to Will, "What is it?"

Dawn frowns as she understands, "The Kraken. To arms!"

Gibbs nods, "Load guns, defend the mast!"

Will nods, "It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before. Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal."

The cannons are loaded and run out; the tentacles of the Kraken begin creeping up the ship's sides.

Will looks around him, "Easy boys."

"Will?" Elizabeth says.

Dawn looks at Elizabeth and pulls her close, "Don't leave me whatever you do. If we have to fight back to back."

Elizabeth nods.

"Steady! Steady." Will says

Elizabeth looks to Will from where she stands next to Dawn, "Will?"

Will watches, "Hold. Hold!"

Pintel frowns, "I think we've held fire long enough!"

Elizabeth yells, "Will!"

Will nods, "Fire!" The cannons are fired and the Kraken retreats slightly wounded; the crew cheers. "It'll be back. We have to get off the ship."

Elizabeth looks to the broken boats, "There's no boats."

Will sees a barrel of powder roll across the deck, "Pull the grates; get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." Will hands Elizabeth a rifle. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

Elizabeth nods, "As soon as you're clear."

Dawn nods from where she stands at Elizabeth's back, "Be careful, Will."

A Sailor pulls the grates off and the net and powder readied, "We are short-stocked on gunpowder. Six barrel!"

Gibbs to Will, "There's only half a dozen kegs of powder."

Will nods, "Then load the rum!"

Everyone get very quiet and stares at Will.

Dawn smiles, "I know I liked Will for a reason."

Elizabeth nods in agreement, "Just remember he's mine though."

Dawn laughs, "No worries."

Gibbs after some hesitation, the crew staring expectantly at him now, "Aye, the rum, too!" His face contorts in mourning for the rum; the rum is loaded onto the net.

Jack is rowing away from the Pearl.

Elizabeth to Cotton, "Step to." She spots Jack in his row boat. "You coward."

Dawn turns to see what Elizabeth is looking at, "Coward is right. Captain should always go down with his ship."

The ship shudders again.

Marty frowns, "Not good."

The Kraken is much more vigorous this time and smashes its tentacles straight into the ship at both sides.

Will with the rum and powder, "Haul away!"

Gibbs nods, "Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!"

The Kraken is wreaking havoc, throwing sailors around and breaking everything in the bottom holds; one is pulled through the porthole with a lot of cracking bones right between Ragetti and Pintel.

Jack is still rowing away; stops, looks at his groaning ship, then looks to the island he was making for; pulls out his compass to check on his decision.

Gibbs nods, "I gotcha! I gotcha!" He holds the arms of a sailor being pulled away by a tentacle.

Sailor gets pulled away, "Save me!"

Elizabeth runs to get her rifle, Dawn is staying right at her side. Will founders in the net when the Kraken breaks the wheel that was being turned to lift the net.

Will frowns, "Hyah! Come on!" He flings his sword around at the Kraken. "Come and get me! I'm over here. Come on!" The Kraken upsets the net and Will's leg gets caught in the netting, he takes out his father's knife to free himself.

Elizabeth tries to aim but hesitates as Will is still on the net.

Will looks down to Elizabeth, "Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!"

Elizabeth still hesitates and her footing is taken out from under her as a tentacle starts' dragging her away, Dawn grabs her hand in hopes to keep Elizabeth from being dragged off.

Ragetti severs it the tenatacle dragging Elizabeth; she runs back to get the gun, but a foot steps on at she's about to pick it up.

Jack's picks up the rifle, he takes aim now as she clings to his legs; Will finally severs the rope holding his leg and falls free of the net; Jack shoots and is successful in blowing the kegs up as the Kraken is tugging at them; it retreats with a groan of pain, charred pieces of tentacles left on deck; the dazed survivors walk over to the railing.

Marty looks around, "Did we kill it?"

Dawn shakes her head, "No we just made it angry."

Gibbs nods, "We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!"

Jack sighs, "Abandon ship. Into the long boat."

Gibbs frowns, "Jack, the Pearl."

Jack nods, "She's only a ship, mate."

Dawn nods, "There can always be another Pearl."

Elizabeth smiles, "Their right, we have to head for land."

Pintel looks around, "It's a lot of open water."

Ragetti nods, "It's a lot of water."

Will sighs, "We'll have to try it. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl."

Gibbs nods, "Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope."

They load the boat with some supplies while Jack says his silent goodbye to the Pearl; Elizabeth and Dawn follows him.

Elizabeth smiles, "Thank you, Jack."

Jack shakes his head, "We're not free yet, though."

Elizabeth nods, "You came back. I always knew you were a good man."

Elizabeth kisses Jack and Will chances to see it through a gap in the railing for a moment before Gibbs blocks his view.

Gibbs forces a shell shocked Will to climb down into the boat, "Prepare to cast off! No time to lose! C'mon, Will, step to it.

Elizabeth backs him up against a mast as Dawn chains him to it, "It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. It's the only way, don't you see." Elizabeth leans in as if she's going to kiss him again, but refrains. "I'm not sorry."

Dawn looks at Jack with sympathy, "I am a little sorry, but Elizabeth is correct. If you come with the Kraken will take us down with you. I still have a destiny to see through."

Jack nods, "Pirates the both of ya."

Elizabeth and Dawn leaves Jack standing there, chained to the mast before they climb down to the boat.

Will looks at Dawn not able to meet Elizabeth's eyes, "Where's Jack?"

Dawn nods, "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance."

Everyone looks up and hesitate to cast off. "Go!" Shouts Elizabeth.

They sail off, Elizabeth looking decidedly not well.

Dawn leans over to Elizabeth and pulls her into a hug she whispers in to her sister's ear, "Its what had to be done."

In Tia Dalma's swamp, the long boat makes its way to her hut and there are many people standing along their way, all holding candles and humming softly; once inside, Will keeps stabbing his knife into the grain of the wood and taking it out, pieces of the table coming out with it.

Tia Dalma brings out a tray of drinks; offers to Elizabeth and Dawn first, "Against the cold. And a sorrow."

Elizabeth takes a cup, looking haunted. Dawn holds her sister close as if trying to comfort her and trying to comfort herself in turn.

Will is next to take a cup as Tia Dalma speaks to him, "It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could've -? and free your father's soul."

Will nods, "Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone... along with its Captain." He thuds his knife down into the table again.

Gibbs sighs, "Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." He raises his glass. "To Jack Sparrow!"

Ragetti raises his cup, "Never another like Captain Jack."

Pintel raises his cup, "He was a gentleman of fortune, he was."

Elizabeth looks to Dawn who nods as they speak at the same time, "He was a good man." [

Will says nothing for a moment, just stares at Elizabeth, "If there was anything to be done to bring him back, Elizabeth..."

Tia Dalma to Will, "Would you do it? Hmm?" She turns to Elizabeth and Dawn, "What would you? Hmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Will you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back - (?) Jack and his precious Pearl?"

"Aye." Gibbs says

Pintel nods, "Aye."

Ragetti smiles, "Aye."

Cotton's parrot squarks, "Awk! Aye."

Elizabeth nods, "Yes."

Dawn smiles at Elizabeth and then nods, "Of course."

Will nods as well; softly, "Aye."

Tia Dalma looks around at the assembled group, "All right, but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end... then, you will need a Captain who knows those waters."

Barbossa steps down the stairs, "So, tell me, what's become of my ship?"

The monkey jumps on his shoulder and he finally takes a bite of his apple, looking well pleased.


	15. Chapter 15: Interlude

**Chapter 15: Interlude**

**2001**

_Dear Buffy,_

_I did something I'm not too proud of right now. I helped Elizabeth to sacrifice a man. There was this mystical beast and it was after only one person, the captain of the ship we were on. If this man had come with us, we would all likely have been dead as the Kraken would have come after him no matter where we were._

_But we may have a chance to rectify that mistake. A woman, not sure if she is a witch or what, is helping us. She raised a man from the dead. He's not a zombie and he was killed by normal means, a gun. How could she have raised him? Willow said before I tried to raise mom that it would turn out wrong. That demon that gave me the spell said there was the possibility it would turn out wrong. Spike even said there was a possibility it would turn out wrong. So how was she able to raise him, and it not turn out wrong?_

_Anyways the man she raised, Barbossa, will be taking us via Singapore to the World's End. It's some mystical place where, if I understand it right, where the dead cross over to the next life. Anyways were going to go try and rescue Jack. So I have a chance to make up for what I did. If there is no letter after this then we failed and I will never see you again. So I want to say goodbye now._

_About my destiny, since I'm writing this I know I still have time to complete it and return home. _

_Give my love to Willow, Xander, Tara, and Giles._

_Love,_

_Dawn_

Buffy sat the letter down, not sure what to make of it. Giles picks it up and reads it before setting it back down and proceeding to clean his glasses.

Buffy looks to Giles, "How do I handle this? She sacrificed a human being. While her intentions were good, she still let another human being die."

Giles sighs, "Buffy she made a mistake and from what the letter says she is trying to correct it. If she does and then manages to return to you, she will need your help to overcome what she has done. She will need your love."

Buffy nods, "I know and I want to be there for her. But it hard, knowing that she did that."

Giles nods, "Just as it was likely hard for her to write and tell you about it. She knows that you would be disappointed in her if you found out. She did the most grown up thing she could and told you herself. All you can do for her now is to be here for her when she comes home."

Willow looks up from her laptop, "Giles, Buffy I found something."

Giles and Buffy gets up out of their chairs and walks over to Willow who motions to the laptop. "What did you find?"

Willow looks up at Buffy, "It's good news and bad news. I found Dawn's date of death. June 5th 1798."

Buffy looks at Giles, "Does this mean she never comes home? Did she decide to stay in fear of what I would say? Or did a portal never open? The date on the letters would place her in her mid 70's in 1798."

Giles sighs, "We may never know. I do know that there is one more letter left. But depending on when it was written…."

Buffy nods understanding.

Willow smiles faintly, "That's the bad news. The good news is that you're an Aunt, Buffy. It says here that Dawn had one child, a daughter – Willow Elizabeth."

Buffy smiles proudly as she wipes a tear from her face, "She named her daughter after you Wills."

Willow nods, "After both of us. Remember while your mom named you Buffy. Buffy is still a short form of Elizabeth. She named her daughter after both of us. You know what that tells me? She wasn't worried what you thought of her. She loved you enough to name her daughter, after a fashion, after you. She knew you would forgive her even after telling you what's in that letter."

Buffy nods and hugs Willow, "Thank you, Willow." She turns to Giles, "I know Dawn went back in time because of the Key. But is there any way to send a message back to her?"

Giles shakes his head, "Not that I know of."

Willow smiles, "I may have an idea. You and Dawn are connected by blood, Summers blood. She is you, remember. Maybe you can reach her in your dreams?"

Buffy nods, "It's worth a try."

That night Buffy went to bed. As she closed her eyes to sleep she recited, "Dawn" over and over till she fell asleep.

**1747**

Dawn sat in the cabin of the ship taking the crew, Elizabeth and herself to Singapore. She had just finished the latest letter to Buffy and stowed it in the lining of her clothes to be retrieved when she made it back to Port Royal.

She turned and walked over to bed and laid down next to Elizabeth and closed her eyes falling quickly asleep.

_Dawn looked and noticed she was in her bedroom in Sunnydale. She walked out and down the hall to Buffy's bedroom. She saw Buffy sitting on the bed and smiled, "Hi Buffy."_

_Buffy got off the bed rather quickly and ran over to Dawn, "It worked. I wasn't sure it would when Willow suggested it."_

_Dawn looked confused, "What worked?"_

_Buffy smiled, "Willow suggested a way to contact you. Remember you're made from me, we share the same blood. It's only logical we share some sort of psychic connection as well."_

_Dawn blinked, "You mean were sharing a dream. How? Your over 200 years in my future right now."_

_Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know Dawn. But I'm not going to turn away a marvelous gift such as this. I don't know how much time we have. I want to tell you how proud I am of you. And that I forgive you for what happened with your friend, Jack."_

_Dawn smiled and hugged Buffy, "That means a lot to me Buffy. I hope I get to come home soon. I've missed you so much these last few years."_

_Buffy smiles as she looks at Dawn, "How old are you now?"_

_Dawn laughs, "24. I guess I'm older than you are now."_

_Buffy joins in on the laughter, "Well I guess so. Dawn before we go. I want to pass on some information we found. It looks like you will never come home. We found a date of death for you."_

_Dawn's jaw drops, "You mean I may never see you again?"_

_Buffy shakes her head, "Unless a miracle happens, no. I love you Dawn, know that above all else. And maybe we will be able to see each other again, in our dreams."_

_Dawn smiles and she hugs Buffy till she wakes up._

Dawn nudges Elizabeth who wakes up, "What, Dawn?" Elizabeth asks.

Dawn smiles, "I had a dream….."


	16. Chapter 16: Singapore

**Chapter 16: Singapore**

Elizabeth and Dawn are rowing and singing, "Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea with the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green. The bell has been raised from its watery grave. Do you hear it's sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay head the squall and turn your sail towards home. Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho...

Tai Huang comes out of the shadows, "Thief and beggar, never say we die! A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly two women. Particularly two women alone."

Barbossa comes up behing Tai Huang, "What makes you think their alone?"

Tai Huang turns to face Barbossa, "You protect them?

Elizabeth puts her knife to his throat, "And what makes you think we need protecting?"

Dawn smiles, "Believe me, my sister and I are no damsels in distress. We could slit your throat and you wouldn't even know it."

Barbossa laughs, "Your master's expecting us and an unexpected death would cast a slight poll on our meeting."

They go inside

Elizabeth looks to Barbossa, "Have you heard anything from Will?"

Barbossa shakes his head, "I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

Dawn looks to Barbossa, "Is he that terrifying?"

Barbossa nods, "He's much like me but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

Tai Huang knocks on the door, "Hoi!"

The door is opened and they step inside.

The pirates are handing in their weapons before they are allowed inside; Elizabeth and Dawn goes to enter.

Tai Huang blocks there way, "Did you think because they are a woman we would not suspect them of treachery?"

Barbossa nods, "When you put it that way..."

Tai Huang smiles, "Remove, please."

Dawn smirks, "So you want me to strip. Can we get married first?"

Elizabeth laughs

Elizabeth and Dawn removes their coat to reveal a large number of weapons; they places them all on the table and goes to enter again

Tai Huang steps in front of Dawn, "Remove, please."

Dawn laughs and pulls a sheathed dagger from between her breasts and places it on the table, "That one I better get back when we leave, or you're going to be dead."

Elizabeth looks at the dagger that Dawn sat down, "That's the one I gave you for your birthday last year isn't it?"

Dawn nods and turns to Tai Huang, "Now you know why I want it back."

They walk through the bath house, and come to Sao Feng; they bow to him.

Sao Feng nods, "Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore. More steam."

The woman on his right pulls a lever, which sends a signal to the boiler room; the boiler room attendant pulls another lever; The Black Pearl crew watches, hidden. A much larger man comes into view; Ragetti tries to run away.

Gibbs shakes his head, "None of that, if things don't go the way we want then we're the only chance they've got!"

Sao Feng smiles, "I understand that you have a request to make of me."

Barbossa nods, "More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao Feng scratches his head, "Hmm. It's an odd coincidence."

Dawn nods, "Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?"

Sao Feng laughs, "No. Because earlier this day not far from here a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He picks up charts. "The navigational charts, the route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

Barbossa nods, "It would strain incredulity at that."

Sao Feng nods to two men at the side of the room; they raise Will out of a barrel of water, "This is the thief, is his face familiar to you?" They shake their heads. "Then I guess he has no further need for it."

Elizabeth starts towards Will, "No!"

Sao Feng nods, "You come into my city and you betray my hospitality."

Barbossa shakes his head, "Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea…"

Sao Feng laughs, "That he would get caught! You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones Locker, but I cannot help but wonder, why?"

Barbossa throws him a coin; he holds it to his ear and it rings, "The song has been sung, the time is upon us, we must convene the Brethren court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honour the call. "

Sao Feng nods, "More steam." The Black Pearl crew has taken over the boiler room; they take too long to pull the lever. "More steam!" Cotton pulls the lever. "There is a price on all our heads. It is true; it seems the only way a pirate can turn profit anymore is by betraying other pirates."

The crew arm themselves, ready to fight.

Gibbs looks up, "Wait for the signal."

Ragetti is looking through a gap in the floorboards up Elizabeth's skirt.

Ragetti, "It's Elizabeth or Dawn!"

Barbossa nods, "The first Brethren court gave us rule of the seas, now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

Dawn looks down at Gibbs and shakes her head and mouths, tell Ragetti to quite looking up my sister's dress."

Gibbs blanches and looks at Ragetti, "I would love to know how she does that. Dawn told me to tell ya not to look up her sister's dress."

Sao Feng nods, "Against the East India Trading Company what value is the Brethren court? What can any of us do?"

Elizabeth smiles, "You can fight!" She steps forward; one of the men steps forward to hold her back. "Get off me! You are Sao Feng the pirate lord of Singapore. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!"

Sao Feng looks to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth Swann, there is more to you and your sister than meets the eye isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones Locker?"

Will speaks up, "Jack Sparrow. He's one of the pirate lords."

Sao Feng shakes his head, "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I could send him back myself!"

Barbossa shakes his head, "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight, he failed to pass it along to a successor before he died so we must go and get him back."

One of Sao Feng's men's tattoo starts to run, "So, you admit you have deceived me. Weapons!"

Sao Feng's men jump out of barrels around the room, surrounding them.

Gibbs yells, "Weapons!"

Barbossa smiles, "Sao Feng I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable."

The crew throw five swords through the floorboards into their hands.

Sao Feng grabs the man with the melting tattoo, "Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

Barbossa shrugs, "Kill him, he's not our man."

Will looks around, "If he's not with you, and he's not with us... who's he with?"

The East India Trading Company burst into the room from all sides.

Dawn throws a sword to Will, "Will!"

Mercer walks in and aims a pistol at Elizabeth; Will pushes her out the way and he shoots one of the Sao Feng's women instead.

They run outside. Dawn grabs the dagger she left on the table on the way out. "I am so not leaving this behind. Elizabeth would kill me if I lost her birthday gift."

Sao Feng yells, "Charts!" The charts are thrown to him.

Agents of the East India Trading Company are firing at the pirates; Tia Dalma pushes her cart towards them and it blows up.

Sao Feng pushes Will up against the wall, "It's an odd coincidence isn't it? The East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore."

Will shrugs, "It is coincidence only. If you want to make a deal with Beckett you need what I offer."

Mercer aims his pistol, but stops to listen.

Sao Feng nods, "You crossed Barbossa, you are willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?"

Will nods, "I need the Black Pearl to free my father. You are helping me to get it."

Jack the monkey lights a firework

Cotton's Parrot squaks, "Uh oh!"

The monkey covers his ears as the firework goes off.

Cotton's Parrot squaks, "Fire in the hole!"

The firework lights another box of fireworks, which blow up a hut.

Barbossa smiles at the monkey, "Thank you Jack."

Cotton's Parrot squaks, "Thank you Jack!"

Will walks up to Barbossa with the charts.

Barbossa looks surprised, "You have the charts?"

Wills nods, "And better yet." Throws Barbossa the charts, "a ship and a crew."

Elizabeth looks to Will, "Where's Sao Feng?"

Will smiles, "He'll cover our escape and meet us a Shipwreck Cove. "

Dawn shakes her head, "Why do I not believe you."

Tai Huang motions for them to follow, "This way, be quick."

On board the Hai Peng.

Dawn looks to Tia Dalma, "There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower, do you think he will honour the call? "

Tia Dalma shrugs, "I cannot say. There's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."


	17. Chapter 17: The Locker

**Chapter 17: The Locker**

The Hai Peng sails through a still sea at night; Elizabeth and Dawn stares over the side of the ship.

Will looks at Elizabeth, "How long do we continue not talking?"

Elizabeth nods, "Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine."

Will sighs, "When we rescue Jack?"

Elizabeth and Dawn walks away.

Dawn sighs, "Elizabeth how long are you going to let this go on?"

Elizabeth looks to Dawn, "What do you mean?"

Dawn frowns, "I know you love him. I know he loves you. Between Will's obsession with Bootstrap and us with Jack. The two of you have been growing apart. I'm going to tell you something I shouldn't. Will is my ancestor, your husband."

Elizabeth looks at Dawn shocked, "After all this time and talk of not wanting to change the future…."

Dawn nods, "Why did I finally reveal that information? Because I'm running out of time. Think about it, ok."

Dawn turns and walks off leaving Elizabeth alone to her thoughts.

Will looks out to sea and sees something up ahead.

Tia Dalma comes up to Will, "For what we want most there is a cost must be paid in the end."

Will sees her locket and recognizes it; runs to Barbossa, "Barbossa, ahead!"

Barbossa nods, "Aye, we're good and lost now."

Elizabeth looks at Barboosa, "Lost?"

Barbossa smirks, "For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found, elseways everyone would know where t'was."

Gibbs notices the ship picking up speed, "We're gaining speed!"

Barbossa laughs, "Aye."

Will nods, "To stations. All hands to stations! Run a full, hard to port, gather way."

Barbossa shakes his head, "Nay, belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

Ragetti sees the waterfall, "Blimey!"

Dawn frowns, "You've doomed us all."

Barbossa laughs, "Don't be so unkind, you may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

Will nods, "Tie her off!"

Elizabeth looks at Dawn, "Hard to port!"

Will looks to Elizabeth, "Hold on!"

The ship turns, but too late, and is pulled over the edge; Barbossa laughs as everyone else screams.

Barbossa's crew are washed up on the beach

Gibbs looks around, "This truly is a God forsaken place."

Elizabeth frowns, "I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone."

Barbossa nods, "He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

Dawn sighs, "Then where is he?"

Will shrugs, "And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing, no different of Jack."

Jack the monkey watches as the crabs crawl towards Tia Dalma; she holds one in her hand like a pet. "Witty Jack is closer than you tink." Tia Dalma says.

They watch in amazement as the ship is brought to the sea by the crabs

Tai Huang shakes his head in disbelief, "Impossible!"

Ragetti points, "Boat."

Gibbs smiles, "Slap me thrice and hand me to my momma! It's Jack!"

They run towards Jack

Pintel nods, "It's the captain!"

"A sight for sore eyes" Gibbs says. "Jack!"

Jack nods,"Mr. Gibbs!"

Gibbs nods, "Aye cap'n."

"I thought so." Jack says. "I expect you're able to account for your actions then."

Gibbs frowns looking around, "Sir?"

Jack smiles, "There's been a perpetual and virilent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that sir?"

Gibbs nods understanding, "Sir, you're... you're in Davy Jones Locker, cap'n."

Jack shakes his head, "I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't!"

Barbossa smirks, "Jack Sparrow"

Jack frowns, "Ah, Hector! It's been too long, hasn't it?"

Barbossa nods, "Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

Jack shakes his head, "No I didn't. Tia Dalma! Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delerium."

Will nods in understanding, "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Jack nods, "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a couple of distressing damsels, rather, two damsels in distress? Either one."

Will shakes his head, "No."

Jack smiles, "Well then you wouldn't be here would you? So you can't be here. QED, you're not really here."

Elizabeth smiles, "Jack. This is real."

Dawn stands next to Elizabeth, "We're here."

Jack runs to Gibbs, "The Locker, you say?"

Gibbs nods, "Aye."

Elizabeth and Dawn speak at the same time, "We've come to rescue you!"

Jack nods, "Have you now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

Barbossa points towards the Pearl, "I see my ship, right there."

Jack looks, "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Will sighs, "Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman"

Dawn nods, "He's taking over the seas!"

Tia Dalma smiles, "The song has already been sung, the Brethren Court is called."

Jack shakes his head, "Leave you people alone for just a minute, look what happens, everything's gone to pot!"

Gibbs nods, "Aye, Jack, the world needs you back somethin' fierce."

"And you need a crew." Will says.

Jack laughs, "Why should I sail with any of you? Five of you have tried to kill me in the past, two of you succeeded, as a team no less.

Will looks at Elizabeth and Dawn, shocked; they look guilty.

Jack smirks, "Oh, they've not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." He turns to Tia Dalma. "As for you..."

Tia Dalma smiles, "Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time."

Jack nods, "Fair enough, all right, you're in." Jack turns to Ragetti, "Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come, Marty, Cotton. Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." Jack comes to Tai Huang, "Who are you?"

Tai Huang smiles toothily, "Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asks.

"With the highest bidder." Tai Huang replies.

Jack nods, "I have a ship."

Tai Huang smiles, "That makes you the highest bidder."

Jack nods, "Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail."

Jack looks at his compass which spins without stopping

Barbossa holds up the charts, "Jack... Which way you going, Jack?"


	18. Chapter 18: The Dead

**Chapter 18: The Dead**

Barbossa yells out, "Trim that sail!"

Jack echoes Barbossa, "Trim that sail!"

Barbossa shakes his head, "Slack windward brace and sheet!"

Jack looks at Barbossa apparently ticked off, "Slack windward brace and sheet!"

Dawn begins to laugh.

Barbossa smirks, "Haul a pennant line!"

Jack shakes his head, "Haul a pennant line!"

Barbossa laughs, "What are you doing?"

"What are _you _doing?" Jack says.

"No, what arrrr ya doin'?" Barbossa replies

Jack frowns, "What are _you_ doing?"

Barbossa laughs, "No, what arrrrrrr ya doin'?"

Jack sighs, "What are _you_ doing? Captain gives orders on a ship."

Barbossa nods, "The captain of this ship is giving orders."

Jack shakes his head, "My ship. Makes me captain."

Barbossa holds up the charts, "These be my charts!"

Jack smirks, "That makes you... chart man!"

Dawn has had enough, "Both of you shut up. Neither of you is Captain anymore. I am, the Pearl is now mine, savvy. Now I will choose my permanent replacement later. So let's drop this Captain business till then. Till I decide you both will be my First Mate."

Barbossa and Jack look at Dawn a little shocked before they nod.

Dawn smiles, "Now Barbossa if you would be so kind as to provide us a heading."

Below deck, Elizabeth sits on the steps; Will walks up to her, "You and Dawn left Jack to the kraken."

Elizabeth nods, "He's rescued now, and it's done with. Will, we had no choice."

Will shakes his head, "You chose not to tell me."

Elizabeth sighs, "I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear."

Dawn comes down the stairs.

Will nods, "But I did bear it didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought."

Elizabeth nods understanding, "You thought I loved him.

Elizabeth turns to leave but Will stops her, "If you make your choices alone, how can I trust either of you?"

Elizabeth shakes her head, "You can't." She leaves.

Dawn watches Elizabeth go before walking over to Will, "In a moment you need to go after her. First I want to tell you a story though, of my life. It will be hard for you to believe, but it's all true. Only two other people know it, Elizabeth is one of them. Do you remember when we were rescued by crew of the ship that was taking Elizabeth and father to Port Royal?"

Will nods, "Yes."

"Do you remember how you had stated that I had not been on the ship you had been on prior to its destruction?" Dawn said.

"Yes I remember. But I must have had a bad concussion or blocked the memory out for some reason." Will replied.

Dawn shook her head, "No you were right, I hadn't been on the ship. You see I was born in the year 1987….."

Dawn went on to tell her story to Will whose eyes grew wider with every word. "So why tell me this, now?" Will asked when she was finished.

Dawn smiled, "I know who my ancestors are, Will. Elizabeth and her husband, you Will."

Will turns to look at Elizabeth and then back at Dawn, "Why tell me that?"

Dawn sighs, "If the two of you don't get married one thing will lead to another. And before you know it I will no longer be here. See if you don't get married, you and Elizabeth won't have a child. Which means that child won't get married and have a child and so on. Which means my mom will never exist causing me to cease to exist."

Will looks at Dawn with sympathy as the ramifications of what she is talking about hit him like a ton of bricks.

Dawn smiles, "Look I believe you and Elizabeth still have a little time to work through what you both need to work through. But please do it fast, for my sake."

Will nods, "I will try, Dawn. And thank you for telling me. You know people sometimes wonder what happens to their families long after their gone. I'm glad I can see what one of my grandchildren a few generations removed is doing. You are a fine young woman, Dawn. I'm proud to be your ancestor."

Dawn smiles as she wipes a tear from her eye, "As I am proud to have met you."

Pintel and Ragetti are fishing off the front of the ship; Ragetti spots something in the water and jumps away from it, "Ugh!"

Pintel looks and sees dead bodies floating along in the water, "Eerie. That's downright macabre."

Ragetti nods, "I wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em."

they come back laughing, carrying two cannonballs; they spot Tia Dalma.

Pintel frowns, "Be disrespectful it would."

Tia Dalma nods, "They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry those who die at sea to the other side, and every ten years him could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster."

Ragetti looks to Tia Dalma, "So he wasn't always... tentacley?"

Tia Dalma strokes her locket, "No, him was a man, once."

Ragetti nods as he looks back out at the ocean, "Now its boats coming."

Will looks to Tia Dalma, "They're not a threat to us, am I right?"

Tia Dalma shakes her head, "We are nothing but ghosts to them."

Barbossa nods, "It's best just let them be."

Governor Swann is travelling in one of the boats; Elizabeth spots him. "Dawn, its father, we've made it back! Father, Father here, look here!"

Dawn looks at Elizabeth before moving to the railing, standing next to Elizabeth she sees Governor Swann.

Jack shakes his head, "Elizabeth... we're not back."

Elizabeth and Dawn yell together, "Father!"

Governor Swann looks up at the ship, "Elizabeth! Dawn! Are you both dead?"

Elizabeth shakes her head, "No, no."

"I think I am." Governor Swann says.

Elizabeth looks to Dawn, she can see Dawn is on the verge of tears, "No you can't be!"

Dawn looks at Elizabeth and pulls her into a hug. Dawn looks to Jack who nods as Dawn begins to cry.

Governor Swann nods, "There was this chest, you see, this heart. At the time it seemed so important."

Elizabeth shakes her head as she feels Dawn crying against her, "Come aboard!"

Governor Swann seems oblivious to what Elizabeth just said, "And the heart, I learnt that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail the seas for eternity." Will and Jack take note of this. "The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

Elizabeth looks around, "Someone cast a line! Come back with us!"

Tia Dalma says to Will, "A touch of destiny..."

Elizabeth breaks out of Dawn's embrace and throws a line to their father, "Take the line!"

Governor Swann looks up at the ship again, "I'm so proud of you both, Elizabeth, Dawn."

"Father, father, the line! Take the line!" Elizabeth says.

The rope slips from Governor Swann's boat; Elizabeth runs to climb off the ship.

Tia Dalma yells, "She must not leave the ship!"

Will and Dawn runs to pull her back on board

Elizabeth looks at Governor Swann, "Father! Please come with us! Please! I won't leave you!"

Governor Swann smiles, "I'll give your love to your mother shall I? Look after Elizabeth, Dawn. If I see your sister I will give her your love as well."

Elizabeth shakes her head, "Please, I won't let you die!"

Will speaks to Tia Dalma, "Is there a way?"

Tia Dalma shakes her head, "Him at peace."

Elizabeth hugs Dawn as they both begin to cry, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth." Dawn says softly.

Elizabeth nods, "Just hold me, Dawn."

Dawn nods as she holds her sister as they both grieve for the loss of their father.


	19. Chapter 19: Return

**Chapter 19: Return**

Pintel turns a bottle upside down but it is empty, "No water. Why is all but the rum gone?"

Gibbs sighs, "Rum's gone too."

Tia Dalma nods, "If we cannot escape these doldrums before night I fear we will sail on trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds, forever."

"With no water forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon." Gibbs says

Will looks at Barbossa, "Why doesn't he do something?"

Jack the monkey runs across the deck with Ragetti's eye.

Ragetti chases after Jack the monkey, "Me eye, give it back!"

Gibbs shrugs, "There's no sense to it."

Will nods, "And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise."

Gibbs sighs, "Over the edge... Oh, that's driving me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set."

Jack rotating the charts, "Up is down... Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

Elizabeth looks to Dawn, "Dawn your all I have left, now."

Dawn nods, "I know, sis. And I'm here for you. I'm not leaving. No matter what."

Elizabeth smiles sadly, "What about Buffy. Don't you want to return to her given the chance?"

Dawn thinks about it for a moment, "I don't know anymore. When I stepped in the portal I knew for certain I would return home. But now I don't know if I want to leave you and Will. You're as much my family as Buffy is. Remember the dream I had while we were heading for Singapore."

Elizabeth nods, "The one that Buffy came to you in. I would love to know how she managed that, seeing how she is over 200 years in the future."

Dawn nods, "Anyways I left out one part. They found my date of death. It looks like I never go home after all. At the time I wasn't sure if my not returning home was because I chose to stay or if a portal never opened. Now I know I chose to stay, with you."

Elizabeth smiles sadly, "You don't have to, you know."

Dawn pulls Elizabeth in to an embrace, "I want to. I can't see myself not being here for you anymore., you are after all my sister."

Jack smiles,** "**Not sunset," rotates chart, "sundown! And rise... up!" He gets up, runs to one side of the ship. "What's that? What _is_ that? I don't know, what do you think?"

Gibbs runs to where Jack is, "Where?"

Jack points, "There!"

Jack runs to the other side of the ship making strange noises; runs back and forth with everyone following him.

Elizabeth shakes her head and looks at Dawn, "What is it? Do you see anything?"

Dawn shakes her head.

Barbossa stuffs Ragetti's eye back in

Pintel watches Jack, "He's rocking the ship."

Gibbs nods, "We're rocking the ship!"

Barbossa looks at charts, "Aye, he's on to it!"

Pintel nods, "He's rocking the ship!"

Ragetti looks to Pintel, "We tie each other to the mast, upside down, so when the boat flips we'll be the right way up!"

Barbossa nods, "Time it with the swell! Loose the cannons, ya lazy bilge rats! Un-stow the cargo, let it shift!"

Pintel and Ragetti are tied upside down to the mast, looking pleased with themselves; as the ship rocks, 2 crew members fall into the sea.

Jack says as the ship flips over, "Now up... is down."

The ship flips over and the crew are hanging onto it upside down; the sun sets with a flash of green and suddenly the ship is rushing upwards to break out of the water, back in the world of the living.

The crew splutter and cough up water as they get up; Pintel and Ragetti are still tied upside down to the mast.

Pintel frowns, "This was your idea."

Gibbs smiles, "Blessed sweet Westerlies. We're back!"

They look out to the horizon.

Elizabeth sighs, "It's a sunrise."

Dawn nods, "The most beautiful sight to behold right now." Her hand reaches to the lining in her clothes where she hid the letter and smiles.

Barbossa pulls out his pistol and points it at Jack; Gibbs, Elizabeth and Will all point theirs at him; Jack points his at Will; Will and Elizabeth each pull out another one to point at Jack; Jack pulls out another one to point at Elizabeth; Jack the monkey points his own mini pistol at Cotton's parrot.

Dawn sighs, "What do you all think you're doing?"

Cotton's Parrot squawks, "Parle!"

Pintel looks at Ragetti, "We need our pistols, get untied, hurry!"

The four of them are still standing with pistols pointed at each other; they start to laugh and put them down, then suddenly turn them back on each other.

Barbossa nods, "Alright then! The Brethren Court is a-gathering at shipwreck cove, and Jack, you and I are a-going and there'll be no arguing that point."

Jack, "I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Dawn frowns, "Remember whose Captain currently and it's neither of you."

Elizabeth turns both her pistols on Jack, "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate."

Jack points both his pistols at her; Will points both his pistols at Jack.

Will nods, "Fight or not, you're not running Jack."

Jack points one pistol back at Will.

Barbossa nods in agreement, "If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down, one by one, until there be none left, but you."

Jack smirks, "I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, last pirate."

Barbossa nods, "Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone, how does that figure into your plan?"

Jack shakes his head, "I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate, count on that. "

Jack tries to fire his pistol, but the powder is wet; everyone tries theirs but none of them work.

Gibbs sighs, "Wet powder!"

Pintel laughs, "Wait! We can still use them as clubs!"

Ragetti clubs Pintel over the head with his pistol

Pintel scowls at Ragetti, "Ow!"

Ragetti shrugs apologetically, "Sorry! Effective, though."

Dawn is looking at the charts, "There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there. Then you all can get back to shooting each other later."

Jack turns to Barbossa, "You lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship."

Barbossa shakes his head, "I'll not be leaving my ship in your command."

Dawn shakes her head and slaps both Jack and Barbossa hard, "You both will go ashore; I am still in command here. And neither of you have given me a reason why I should hand Captain over to either of you."

The crew row ashore; Ragetti and Pintel's boat is capsised by a wave.

Cotton's Parrot squawks, "Mind the boat!"

They spot the dead kraken's body on the beach

Pintel looks to Ragetti and then back at the Kraken, "Criminey."

Dawn can see the Kraken from where she stands on the Pearl, "This is so not of the good. If that beast is dead that means they have complete control over Davy Jones." She mutters to herself.

Ragetti and Pintel walks up to the Kraken, "Odsbodkins. Careful, careful!"

Pintel pokes it with a stick, "You stupid fish!"

Ragetti nods, "Actually it's a cephalopod."

Pintel smirks, "Serves you right."

Ragetti laughs, "I bet people would pay a shilling to see this, and another shilling for a sketch of them sitting on top."

Elizabeth shakes her head.

Barbossa shakes his head, "Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know the problem with being the last of anything and by and by there'd be none left at all."

Jack smirks, "Sometimes things come back mate. We're living proof you and me."

Barbossa nods, "Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, isn't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain."

Jack shakes his head, "Summoning the Brethren Court then is it?"

"It's our only hope, lad." Barbossa says.

"That's a sad commentary even of itself." Jack replies.

Barbossa smirks, "The world used to be a bigger place."

Jack nods, "The world's still the same, there's just less in it."

On the Pearl Dawn watches as the crew walks in to the trees. Tia Dalma steps up beside her, "Are you ready to face your destiny?"

Dawn frowns, "How do you know about that?"

Tia Dalma smiles, "Who do you think redirected the portal that brought you here. The Powers That Be? No they did not do it, for it was I that did it."

Dawn frowned, "Why?"

Tia Dalma nods, "I know of your destiny, saw it when I was still the goddess Calypso, when I created the Key. It was I that changed the Key when you stepped through the portal to what it is now, magic. Your destiny is not what you think. Will and Elizabeth are destined to be together, that is their destiny – though yours has always been tied to theirs."

Dawn looked at the woman, "What is my destiny then?"

Tia Dalma smiled and said only one word, "Love," before walking away.

Dawn looks at Elizabeth and smiles. Elizabeth walks over to Dawn, "What did she say?"

Dawn shakes her head, "I will tell you later. When I have figured out what it means, myself."

Elizabeth nods.

Back on the island the crew walks to the spring but there is a dead body floating in it.

Barbossa tastes the water, then spits it out, "Poisoned. Fouled by the body."

Pintel turns the body over, "Hey, I know him. He was in Singapore."

Marty points, "Captain!"

Ragetti shouting from the beach, "Oi! We've got company!"

On the Peal Dawn frowns as she watched the ship sail in launching several longboats. "This is not good."

On the island Tai Huang's men point their pistols at Jack and Barbossa.

Jack sighed, "The captain is on the Pearl. She didn't come with us."

Barbossa rolls his eyes. Moments later they climb back aboard the Pearl where Sao Feng is waiting; Jack hides behind a pirate. Elizabeth, Dawn and Tia Dalma are held by Sao Feng's men.

Barbossa smirks, "Sao Feng. You showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence."

Sao Feng shrugs, "Jack Sparrow." Jack comes out. "You paid me great insult once."

Jack shakes his head, "That doesn't sound like me." Sao Feng punches him in the face. "Shall we just call it square then?"

Will pushes through the pirates, "Release them!" He points to Dawn and Elizabeth, "Their not part of the bargain."

Barbossa looks to Will, "And what bargain be that?"

Sao Feng nods, "You heard Captain Turner. Release them!

Jack blinks, "_Captain_ Turner?"

Gibbs nods, "Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!"

Will smiles, "I need the Pearl to free my father, that's the only reason I came on this voyage."

Elizabeth looks to Dawn before turning her gaze back to Will. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

Will sighs, "It was my burden to bear."

Dawn frowns, "Will, don't."

Jacks shakes his head, "He needs the Pearl. 'Captain' Turner needs the Pearl." He turns to Elizabeth and Dawn, "And the two of you felt guilty." He turns to Barbossa, "And you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Gibbs and Jack the monkey raise their hands, "I'm standing over there with them."

Sao Feng nods, "I'm sorry Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first."

Jack laughs, "I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

Sao Feng nods, "Here is your chance to find out."

The Endeavour sails towards them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **8 chapters left.


	20. Chapter 20: Flying Dutchman

**Chapter 20: Flying Dutchman**

Sao Feng shakes his head, "My men are crew enough."

Mercer laughs, "Company ship, company crew."

Will frowns, "You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine.

Sao Feng nods, "And so it was." He nods for Will, Elizabeth, and Dawn to be taken away. "Beckett agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine."

Mercer shakes his head, "Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman is he?" Mercer walks away, Sao Feng stares after him angrily.

Barbossa smirks, "Shame you're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren isn't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

Sao Feng shrugs, "There is no honor to remaining with the losing side, leaving it for the winning side, it's just good business."

Barbossa laughs, "The losing side, you say?"

Sao Feng nods, "They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl! And what have the Brethren left?"

Barbossa smiles, "We have Calypso."

Sao Feng looks towards Elizabeth and Dawn, "Calypso! An old legend."

Barbossa shakes his head, "No, the goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine, all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren Court, all the Court."

Sao Feng nods, "What are you proposing captain?"

Barbossa laughs, "What are you accepting, captain?"

Sao Feng turns his gaze towards Elizabeth and Dawn, "The girls."

Elizabeth looks at Dawn as they both say, "What?"

Will shakes his head, "Elizabeth and Dawn aren't part of any bargain!"

Barbossa nods in agreement, "Out of the question."

Sao Feng smirks, "It was not a question."

Elizabeth looks to Dawn who nods, "Done."

Will looks at Elizabeth in shock, "What? Not done!"

Elizabeth smiles, "You got us into this mess, if this is what frees us then done! Isn't that right, Dawn."

Dawn smiles and nods, "Yep."

Will frowns, "Elizabeth, Dawn, they're pirates!"

Elizabeth laughs, "We've have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!"

Dawn joins in with Elizabeth, laughing, "Elizabeth, is correct Will."

Barbossa nods, "Then we have an accord."

Sao Feng, Elizabeth and Dawn are taken aboard Sao Feng's ship and in to his cabin.

Sao Feng claps his hands and the men standing next to Elizabeth and Dawn leave, "By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free..." He looks at Elizabeth. "Calypso."

Elizabeth blinks as she looks at Dawn who shrugs, "Excuse me?"

Sao Feng nods, "Not the name you fancy I imagine, out of the many that you have, but it is what we call you."

Dawn shakes her head as she understands what's going on. She leans over to Elizabeth and whispers, "Play along."

Elizabeth nods, "We being who?"

Sao Feng eats a leaf, "You confirm it."

Elizabeth sighing, "Confirm what? You've told me nothing."

Dawn laughs, "She is right, Sao Feng. We have confirmed nothing, and you have told us nothing."

Sao Feng looks at Dawn and nods, "The Brethren Court- not I, the first Brethren Court, whose decision I would have opposed. They bound you to human form so the rule of the seas would belong to man and not…"

Elizabeth nods understanding, "To me."

Sao Feng smiles, "The one such as you should never be anything less than what you are."

Dawn wondered if Sao Feng knew what she had been would he try and undo the monks work that had bound the Key to human form, much like the Brethren Court had done to Calypso. It was not an idea she relished, though she was sure she was no longer the Key but a mere mortal now.

Elizabeth sighs, "Pretty speech from a captor, but words whispered through prison bars lose their charm."

Sao Feng nods, "Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

Elizabeth shakes her head, "And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes."

Sao Feng smiles, "I will give you my desire."

Elizabeth looks to Dawn who nods, "And in return?"

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them," Sao Feng says.

"And if I should choose not?" Elizabeth retorts.

"Then I will take your fury." Sao Feng grabs Elizabeth and tries to kiss her, but she fights him off; he starts back towards her but there is a sudden explosion and he is thrown against the wall.

On deck, the Flying Dutchman crew is attacking the ship.

Elizabeth frowns, "Sao Feng?"

Sao Feng he is lying with a large chunk of wood stuck in his chest. "Here, please." Elizabeth and Dawn goes to Sao Feng; he pulls his piece of eight from around his neck. "With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it! You are captain now."

Elizabeth looks to Dawn who nods, "Me?"

Sao Feng nods, "Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." He looks at Dawn, "Protect her?"

Dawn smiles, "With my life."

Tai Huang comes into the cabin, "Captain, the ship is taken, we cannot-"

Sao Feng whispering, "Forgive me, Calypso." His head rolls back as he stares blankly at the ceiling.

Tai Huang: What did he tell you?

Elizabeth shakes her head, "He made me captain."

They go out on deck and are held by two East India Company men.

Tai Huang frowns, "You are not my captain."

Norrington smiles, "Elizabeth! Dawn!"

"James! James!" Elizabeth goes to him; he embraces her. Dawn stays at her side.

Norrington nods, "Thank God you're both alive. Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe."

Dawn sighed, "Father's dead."

Norrington shakes his head, "No, that can't be true he- he returned to England."

Elizabeth nods, "Did Lord Beckett tell you that?"

Davy Jones walks up on the deck, "Who among you do you name as captain?

"Captain, her," Tai Huang points to Elizabeth.

Davy Jones frowns, "Captain?"

Norrington nods, "Tow the ship, put the prisoners in the brig. The Captain and her sister shall have my quarters."

Dawn shakes her head.

"Thank you sir, but we prefer to remain with our crew." Elizabeth turns to walk away.

Norrington grabs her arm, "Elizabeth! I swear, I did not know."

Elizabeth sighs, "Know what? Which side you chose?" She pulls her arm away; stands with Dawn and her crew. "Well now you do."

The Empress is towed and the crew are locked in the brig of the Flying Dutchman.

Elizabeth looks to a passing crew member, "Bootstrap?" To another crew member, "Bootstrap? Bill Turner?"

Bootstrap looks up from his place in the wall of the ship, "Bootstrap..." Elizabeth and Dawn walk over to him. "You know my name."

Elizabeth nods, "Yes, we know your son." Bootstrap looks confused. "Will Turner."

Bootstrap nod as he remembers, "William! Ha! ha ha!" He pulls himself out of the wall. "He made it! He's alive, and now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me. Ha ha! God's boons, he's on his way!"

Dawn smiles, "Yes Will is alive, and he wants to help you."

Bootstrap shakes his head, "He can't help me, he won't come."

Elizabeth nods, "You're his father."

Bootstrap looks at Elizabeth, "I know you, he spoke of you. He can't save me, he can't come because of you."

Elizabeth frowns, "Me?"

Bootstrap nods, "You're Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sighs, "Yes, I'm Elizabeth."

Bootstrap nods, "If Jones be slain he who slays him must take his place. Captain, forever. The Dutchman must always have a Captain. And if he saves me he loses you."

Dawn frowns and shakes her head.

Elizabeth nods, "I see."

Bootstrap nods, "He won't pick me, I wouldn't pick me." He puts himself back into the wall. "Tell him not to come, tell him to stay away, tell him it's too late. I'm already a part of the ship. And the crew."

Dawn sighs, "Bootstrap."

Bootstrap looks at Dawn, "You know my name. You know my name."

Elizabeth nods, "Yes, we know your son."

Bootstrap smiles, "William! He's coming for me, wait and see, you'll see. He promised."

Suddenly they hear a key in the lock of the brig as Norrington unlocks the door. "Come with me." No one moves, "Quickly!"

Elizabeth looks to Dawn who nods to them and they escape, "What are you doing?"

Norrington smiles, "Choosing a side." The Empress crew crawl along the tow line; Bootstrap comes out of the brig. "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove, Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren, I fear there may be a traitor among them."

Dawn sighs, "It's too late to earn our forgiveness."

Norrington shakes his head, "I had nothing to do with your father's death. But that does not absolve me of my other sins."

Elizabeth smiles, "Come with us. James, come with me."

Bootstrap comes upon them, "Who goes there?"

Norrington pushes Dawn and Elizabeth towards the two line, "Go, I will follow."

Dawn frowns, "You're lying. Regardless though, good luck."

Norrington nods as he looks at Elizabeth, "Our destinies have been entwined Elizabeth, but never joined." He kisses Elizabeth, "Go now!" She follows Dawn on to the tow line. "Back to your station, sailor."

Bootstrap shakes his head, "No-one leaves the ship."

Norrington sighs, "Stand down. That's an order."

Bootstrap nods, "That's an order... Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship!"

Norrington raises his pistol, "Steady man!"

Bootstrap chants, "Part of the crew, part of the ship! All hands! prisoner escape!"

Norrington sighs, "Belay that!"

Elizabeth looks back at Norrington, "James!" Norrington shoots the rope so it falls into the sea; Bootstrap stabs him. "James! No! No!"

Dawn swims over to Elizabeth, "Come on sis. We don't want to make his sacrifice be in vain."

Elizabeth nods as they swim towards the Empress.


	21. Chapter 21: Brethren Court

**Chapter 21: Brethren Court**

At Shipwreck Cove, all the pirate lords are arriving.

Pintel looks around him, "Look at them all."

Barbossa nods, "There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime."

Jack sighs, "And I owe them all money."

Inside, Barbossa bangs a cannonball on the table to attract everyone's attention. "As he who issued summons, I convene this the fourth Brethren Court." The pirates sit down. "To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow captains."

Ragetti collects items from each pirate lord in a bowl.

Pintel shakes his head, "Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk."

Gibbs nods, "Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first Court met the Brethren were to a one, skint broke."

Pintel nods, "So change the name."

Gibbs sighs, "What? To nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey."

Barbossa smirks, "Master Ragetti, if you will."

Ragetti nods, "I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me."

Barbossa laughs, "Aye, you have, but now I need it back."

Ragetti knocks out his wooden eye and drops it in the bowl.

Vallenueva frowns, "Sparrow!"

Jack nods, "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

A voice comes from behind jack. "Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

They turn to see Dawn.

Mistress Ching frowns, "The flag ship!"

Jack shakes his head, "And made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now."

Dawn smiles, "Not to me, Jack." She steps aside as Elizabeth walks in. "But to her."

Elizabeth steps up before the table, "Listen. Listen to me! Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here."

Gentleman Jocard shakes his head, "Who is this betrayer?"

Barbossa sighs, "Not likely anyone among us."

Dawn frowns, "Where's Will?"

Jack shakes his head, "Not among us."

Barbossa nods, "And it matters not how they found us, the question is what will we do now that they have?"

Elizabeth smiles, "We fight!"

The pirates laugh.

Mistress Ching shakes her head, "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

Barbossa nods, "There be a third course. In another age at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true! Gentlemen, ladies, we must free Calypso."

They stare at him for a second.

Ammand frowns, "Shoot him!"

Gentleman Jocard nods, "Cut out his tongue!"

Jack laughs, "Shoot him and cut out his tongue, and then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard."

Tai Huang nods, "Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!"

Barbossa nods, "Aye."

Dawn turns to Tai Huang, "It matters not if he would have or not. He's not here now is he?"

Tai Huang nods.

Gentleman Jocard sighs, "Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!"

Captain Chevalle smirks, "And it's unlikely her moods improve."

Vallenueva smiles, "I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso!"

The pirate lords break into a riot.

Elizabeth sighs, "This is madness."

Dawn laughs, "Not to them it's not. It's politics. Something you and I were schooled in remember. Back when we were the Governor's daughters."

Elizabeth smiles and nods.

Barbossa fires his pistol into the air and the riot stops. "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

Jack shakes his head, "Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twoddlespeak says I."

Barbossa nods, "If you have a better alternative, please, share."

Jack smirks, "Cuttlefish. Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish, flipper penurious little sausages, hang em up together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature isn't it? Or... fish nature. So yes, we could hold up here well provisioned and well armed, and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio... we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of my mouth, Captain Swann. We must fight."

Barbossa shakes his head in amazement, "You've always run away from a fight."

Jack laughs, "Have not!"

Barbossa nods, "You have so!"

Dawn frowns, "Shut it! Or do you forget who's Captain of the Pearl?"

Jack and Barbossa frowns at Dawn and stops the argument.

Jack nods, Anyways I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do. We must fight... to run away!"

Gibbs smiles, "Aye!"

All Pirate Lords say at once, "Aye!"

Barbossa smirks, "As per the code an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

Jack shakes his head, "You made that up!"

Barbossa laughs, "Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code!"

Sri Sumbhajee's Assistant shakes his head, "Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares a-" Suddenly he is shot.

Captain Teague blows the smoke from his pistol, "The code is the law." He walks down to the table; to Jack. "You're in my way boy."

Two elderly pirates carry a large book to the table.

Pintel looks at the book in amazement, "The code."

Ragetti nods, "As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew."

Captain Teague whistles and the dog with the keys appears

Ragetti shakes his head, "Wait... that cant... how did- ?"

Captain Teague laughs, "Sea turtles, mate."

Dawn looks at Jack, "He's not?"

Jack shrugs.

Pintel nods, "Sea turtles!"

Captain Teague looks at the code, "Ah, Barbossa is right."

Jack frowns, "Hang on a minute." He reads from the book. "It shall be the duties of the king to declare war, parle with shared adversaries... Fancy that."

Captain Chevalle nods, "There has not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change."

Captain Teague nods in agreement, "Not likely."

Elizabeth frowns, "Why not?"

Dawn sighs, "Politics."

Gibbs looks at Dawn and nods in agreement, "See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote."

Barbossa laughs, "And each pirate only ever votes for hisself."

Jack smirks, "I call for a vote!"

Captain Teague starts to play his guitar.

Ammand nods, "I vote for Ammand, the corsair."

Captain Chevalle smiles, "Captain Chevalle, the penniless frenchman."

Sri Sumbhajee's Second Assistant smirks, "Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee."

Mistress Ching looks at the assembled group, "Mistress Ching."

Gentleman Jocard nods, "Gentleman Jocard."

Elizabeth laughs, "Dawn Summers-Swann."

Dawn blinks, "What?"

Barbossa smiles, "Barbossa."

Vallenueva smirks, "Vallenueva."

Jack smiles and looks at Elizabeth, "Dawn Summers-Swann."

Elizabeth eyes go wide, "What?"

Jack smiles, "I know, curious isn't it?"

Angry outbursts from the pirates.

Jack smiles, "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?"

Captain Teague snaps one of the strings of his guitar.

Mistress Ching sighs, "Very well. What say you Captain Summers-Swann, king of the Brethren Court?"

Dawn smiles, "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war."

Sri Sumbhajee nods as he stands, "And so, we shall go to war!"

Ragetti hides the pieces of eight in his coat.


	22. Chapter 22: Calypso

**Chapter 22: Calypso**

Jack, Dawn, Elizabeth and Barbossa walk towards Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones and Will, who are waiting on a strip of sand between the two armies

Barbossa to Will, "You be the cur that led these wolves to our door."

Cutler Beckett smirks, "Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

Jack shakes his head, "My hands are clean in this, figuratively."

Will nods, "My actions were my own and to my own purpose, Jack had nothing to do with it."

Jack smiles, "Well spoke. Listen to the tool!"

Elizabeth sighs, "Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear but I fear that cause is lost."

Will shakes his head, "No cause is lost, if there is but one fool left to fight for it."

Cutler Beckett nods, "If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" He holds up the compass, "You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward."

Davy Jones smirks, "Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman, as a start."

Jack shakes his head, "That debt was paid, mate. With...help." He indicates Elizabeth and Dawn.

Davy Jones frowns, "You escaped!"

Jack shrugs, "Technically..."

Dawn sighs, "I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

Will nods, "Done."

Jack shakes his head, "Undone!"

Elizabeth leans over to Dawn and whispers, "You sure of this?"

Dawn nods and whispers back, "Yes."

Cutler Beckett smirks, "Done!"

Barbossa shakes his head, "Jack's one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right!"

Dawn smirks, "King!"

Jack nods, "As you command, your nibs." He removes his hat and bows.

Barbossa slices off Jack's Braid with the piece of eight attached; Jack the monkey collects it. "If you have something to say, I might be saying something as well."

Jack nods, "First to the finish, then?"

Will and Jack swap places; Beckett forces Jack to stand next to Davy Jones. "Do you fear debt?" Davy Jones asks.

Jack sighs, "You've no idea."

Cutler Beckett nods, "Advise your Brethren. You can fight and all of you will die, or you cannot fight, in which case only most of you will die."

Elizabeth frowns, "You murdered our father."

Dawn nods. "You…"

Cutler Beckett smirks, "He chose his own fate."

Dawn nods, "Then you have chosen yours. We will fight. And you will die."

Cutler Becket nods, "So be it."

Will, Dawn, Elizabeth and Barbossa turn and leave.

Will looks at Dawn, "King?"

Dawn sighs, "Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack and Elizabeth."

Will nods, "Maybe he really does know what he's doing."

On the Black Pearl.

Elizabeth nods, "We need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack."

Barbossa shakes his head, "Will we now?"

Dawn nods, "That we will. Remember I'm Captain of the Pearl. Though unless a miracle happens it looks like my decision has been made for me on who will replace me."

Barbossa nods.

Will looks to Barbossa, "Barbossa, you can't release her."

Elizabeth nods, "We need to give Jack a chance."

Barbossa shakes his head, "Apologies milady, too long my fate has not been in my own hands, no longer." He pulls the piece of eight from around Elizabeth's neck.

Barbossa drops Jack and Elizabeth's pieces of eight into the bowl.

Gibbs shakes his head, "Be there some manner of rite of incantation?"

Barbossa nods, "Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned." Gibbs pours some rum onto the items. "And someone must speak the words 'Calypso I release you from your human bonds'."

Pintel looks at them in amazement, "Is that it?"

Barbossa nods, "To said it must be spoken as if to a lover." He turns to Tia Dalma, "Calypso! I release you from your human bonds!" He sets the items alight.

Pintel nods, "Is that it?"

Ragetti shakes his head, "No no no, you didn't say it right. He didn't... you, you have to say it right. Calypso," he whispers, "I release you from your human bonds."

The items start to dissappear; Tia Dalma breathes in the smoke from them.

Will nods, "Tia Dalma. Calypso." Calypso stops and drops the bowl to the floor. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

Calypso looks at Will, "Name him!"

Will smirks, "Davy Jones."

Calypso starts to grow; the men step back.

Dawn looks at Calypso and frowns. 'So this is what a god is really like. She puts Glory to shame,' Dawn thought.

Pintel nods, "This is it. This is it!"

They strain against the ropes to hold her.

Barbossa nods, "Calypso!" They all bow to her. "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled my vow and now ask your favour. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine."

Calypso smirks, "Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crochir l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!" She turns into a load of crabs; they spill over the edges of the ship; Pintel pulls one off the end of his nose, Ragetti pulls one out of his pants.

Will shakes his head, "Is that it?"

Pintel sighs, "Why she's no help at all." He turns to Barbossa. "What now?"

Barbossa sighs, "Nothing. Our final hope has failed us."

A strong wind starts to blow

Dawn shakes her head, "It's not over. We still have a war to fight."

Gibbs shakes his head, "We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman there's no chance."

Elizabeth smiles and looks at Dawn, "There's only a fool's chance. Don't you agree, Dawn?"

Dawn smiles and nods, "Aye that I do."

Barbossa sighs, "Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for."

Dawn nods, "You're right. Then what shall we die for? You will listen to me. Listen!" She climbs on to the ship's rail. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men and women, and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts. Gentleman, hoist the colours."

Elizabeth smiles at Dawn, "Hoist the colours!"

Will nods, "Hoist the colours."

Gibbs smiles at Dawn, "Aye, the wind's on our side boys, that's all we need!"

Dawn turns towards the other ships and yells, "Hoist the colours!"

Tai Huang on the Empress smiles and nods giving the order, "Hoist the colours!"

The pirate lords hoist their colours.


	23. Chapter 23: To Battle

**Chapter 23: To Battle**

Dawn reaches for a sword to find her hand goes right through it, "Dang I'm out of time."

Pintel looks around, "Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining!"

Ragetti nods, "That's a bad sign."

Gibbs smiles, "Man the capstan, ready to make top yards! Keep that powder dry!" The Black Pearl sails forward, towards the maelstrom. "Maelstrom!"

Dawn slowly makes her way to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looks to Barbossa, "Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm."

Barbossa looks for Dawn for confirmation, when he sees her he frowns, "Aye that be true!" He takes the helm, "Brace up yards ya cack headed dinkies! Dying is a day worth living for."

Will looks out at the Flying Dutchman, "She's on our stern and gaining."

Barbossa nods, "More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!"

The Flying Dutchman's cannons are fired at the Black Pearl

Will frowns, "Take us out, or they'll overbear us!"

Barbossa shakes his head, "Nay, further in, we're going to cross to faster waters."

Elizabeth nods, "Prepare to broadside!"

Dawn tries to get Elizabeth's attention.

Gibbs looks at Barbossa, "Captain the guns, pair a hand."

Will nods, "Muster your courage men, at the ready!"

Gibbs smiles, "Batten down the hatches! Step to your guns… Hold it, wait till we're board and board."

They wait and then suddenly Barbossa yells, "Fire!"

Elizabeth echos the command, "Fire!"

Gibbs nods, "Fire! Fire all!"

Davy Jones smirks from the Flying Dutchman, "Fire!"

Will smiels, "Fire!"

Barbossa nods, "It be too late to alter the course now, mateys!"

Members of both crew swing across to the opposite ship.

Will fighting pirates, "Elizabeth! Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth shakes her head, "I don't think now is the best time!"

Dawn looks down at herself; she looks to be nothing more than a ghost now. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth hears Dawn's voice as if from a great distance and looks in her direction. "No!" She can barely see Dawn.

Will follows Elizabeth's gaze and nods as he understands, "Now may be the only time!" He pulls her close to him. "I love you." They carry on swordfighting. "I've made my choice. What's yours?"

Elizabeth smiles, "Barbossa, marry us!"

Barbossa fighting off pirates, "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

Will looks at Dawn, "Barbossa, now!"

Barbossa sighs, "Fine then!" He climbs up by the wheel. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today- to nail yer gizzard to the mast, ya poxy cur!"

Will smiles as he looks at Elizabeth, "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"

Elizabeth nods, "I do!"

Will smiles, "Great!"

Elizabeth looks to Dawn and mouths 'I love you, and I always will, my sister'. She turns back to Will, "Will Turner, do you take me-" Fighting off pirates, "to be your wife? In sickness and in health, with health being the less likely."

Will nods, "I do."

Barbossa nods, "As captain I now pronounce you-" He fights more pirates, "You may kiss!" He shoots a pirate. Will and Elizabeth go to kiss but are attacked by another pirate. "You may kiss!" They carry on fighting. "Just kiss!"

Will and Elizabeth kiss; Pintel, Ragetti and Jack the Monkey come out from below deck and watch.

Dawn smiles as she looks down at herself, she can see that she is fully corporeal again, "Just in the nick of time. Could you two have waited any longer? I almost ceased to exist there."

Elizabeth flashes a smile at Dawn. "I'd hug you right now but were kind of fighting for our lives."

Dawn nods and picks up a sword.

Will swings over the Flying Dutchman. Will spots the chest and grabs it.

Bootstrap fights against Will and knocks the chest out of his hands. "It's me! It's Will! Your son."

Bootstrap looks at him for a second, then carries on.

Davy fights to get to the chest. He reaches the chest, but Jack swings down to block him, pulls out his sword but it is broken. "Ha! He runs after Jack, who runs around the Kraken wheel; Davy Jones tries to go through the middle of it, but Jack spins it around. "Bleaurghhh!" He flaps his tentacles.

Jack runs away, "Aaaargh!"

Murtogg and Mullroy swing over to the Black Pearl; Elizabeth and Dawm uses their rope to swing to the Flying Dutchman.

Jack fights Davy Jones and is knocked to the ground; Elizabeth and Dawn lands in front of Davy Jones.

Davy Jones shakes his head, "Carrageen! You'll see no mercy from me!"

Elizabeth smirks, "That's why I brought this!" She pulls out her sword.

Dawn smiles, "And me." She pull out her sword also as she and Elizabeth begin to fight Davy Jones.

Jack sees a severed tentacle crawling across the deck with the key.

Will gets the upper hand against his father, sees Elizabeth fall to the ground. "I'm not going to kill you, I made you a promise." He stabs his father's knife into the ship.

Davy Jones goes to stab Elizabeth but Dawn parries the thrust as Will stabs Davy Jones from behind. "Mister, did you forget I'm a heartless wretch?" He bends the sword; Will tries to pull it out but it is stuck; Davy knocks him to the ground; looks from Will to Elizabeth. "Ah, love! A dreadful bond, and yet so easily severed. Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?"

Jack's holding the heart in one hand and his broken sword in the other. "Do you? Ain't it tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand?"

Davy Jones frowns, "You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!"

Jack nods, "Cruel is a matter of perspective."

Davy Jones shrugs, "Is it?" He stabs Will and twists the sword to both sides; Jack is too shocked to do anything.

Dawn screams, "No!" She looks down and sees she is still corporeal. "But how?"

Elizabeth goes to Will, "Will! Look at me, stay with me! You're alright!"

Bootstrap looks at the knife and remembers, "William. My son!" He attacks Davy Jones.

Jack looks at the heart but can't do it.

Dawn looks to Will; she shakes her head in disbelief. "It's not possible. Why am I still here though? He's dying I should be ceasing to exist right now. Unless," Dawn then smiles, "Jack, Will must stab the heart. He must live. This is his destiny."

Elizabeth looks at Will with tears in her eyes, "Will! Will, look at me! Look at me!"

Davy Jones fighting with Bootstrap, "You will not forestall my judgement!"

Jack brings Will's hand to stab the heart

"Calypso," Davy Jones falls down dead off the ship.

Barbossa looks at the Flying Dutchman, "She's taking us down! Make quick or it's the Locker for us all!"

Bootstrap takes the knife out of the ship; Will is dying

Elizabeth shakes her head as she cries, "No! No, No!"

Flying Dutchman Crew chant, "Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship..."

Elizabeth shakes her head, "Don't leave me! I won't leave you!" She is dragged away by Jack and Dawn. She looks to Dawn and frowns, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Dawn. But how are you still here when Will is dying?"

Dawn smiles, "Because he's not. My future self was locked in place the moment you said I do. That means you and he will still have a child."

"The Dutchman must have a captain." Bootstrap cuts out Will's heart.

Jack looks to the two women, "Hold on!"

They are carried away by a piece of sail as the ship gets pulled down underwater; they land in the sea and are pulled aboard the Black Pearl.

Gibbs smiles, "Thank goodness Jack! The armada's still out there, the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

Jack nods, "Never actually been one for tradition. Close haul outs!"

Barbossa shakes his head, "Belay that! or we'll be a sitting duck"

Dawn sighs, "Belay that, belay that!"

Gibbs frowns and looks between Jack and Dawn, "But captain-"

Jack nods, "Belay!"

Gibbs frowns, "The armada-"

Dawn smiles, "Belay!"

Gibbs sighs, "The Endeavour-"

Jack nods, "No, no, shut it!"

Suddenly the Flying Dutchman breaks the surface of the water and pulls alongside the Pearl.

Dawn smiles and points to the Dutchman, "See Elizabeth, Will is alive."

Elizabeth nods and hugs her sister.

Jack smiles, "Pull canvas!"

Barbossa nods, "Aye, pull canvas!"

Barbossa and Will bring their ships around to either side of the Endeavour; Beckett begins to realise what is happening

Gibbs nods, "Captain!"

Jack looks to Dawn who simply smiles, "It is your ship, Captain Sparrow."

Jack nods, "Fire."

Will smiles, "Fire!"

The Endeavour is fired upon from both sides.

Beckett walks down the steps as the Endeavour is blown apart around him; he falls on to the East India Company flag; the two ships sail on towards the armada.

Marty laughs and points towards the armada, "They're turning away!"

The pirates cheer; Murtogg and Mullroy have joined them.

On board the Flying Dutchman, Will looks out to sea.

Bootstrap smiles, "Orders Sir."

Will shakes his head, "You're no longer bound to the Dutchman, you're free."

Bootstrap nods, "Aye, that's a fine thing, but by my reckoning I still have a debt that has to be paid, to my son, if you'll have me.

Will nods, "On the wheel then Mr Turner."

"Aye Captain Turner." Bootstrap goes to the wheel; Will continues to look out to sea; on the Black Pearl, Elizabeth stands next to Dawn, both of them are looking towards the Flying Dutchman.

Bootstrap sighs, "This ship has a purpose again, but where we are bound neither of them can come. One day ashore, ten years at sea, it's a steep price for what's been done."

Will nods, "Depends on the one day."

On the Black Pearl

Gibbs nods, "Your chariot awaits, your highnesses." He indicates a rowing boat. "The oars are inside."

Dawn nods and steps up next to Jack, "Before I leave I want you all to know I have chosen my successor. Jack Sparrow is now Captain of the Black Pearl."

She steps down next to Elizabeth as Barbossa makes his way to them and bows, "Mrs Turner. Ms. Summers-Swann."

Pintel nods, "Goodbye poppets."

Elizabeth laughs and looks at Jack, "Jack, it would never have worked out between us."

Jack laughs, "Keep telling yourself that, darling." Elizabeth goes to kiss him, he stops her. "Once is quite enough."

Elizabeth nods, "Thank you."

Dawn smiles and nods, "I agree Jack. I owe you a debt now for what you've done today."

Jack smiles and nods.


	24. Chapter 24: Destiny

**Chapter 24: Destiny**

Dawn is somewhere down the beach from where Will and Elizabeth are, having wanted to give them some privacy. She's looking out at the horizon and the Flying Dutchman. She looks down at her hands and smiles.

Elizabeth walks up to Dawn, the chest containing Will's heart in her hands, "10 years. He will be gone."

Dawn laughs, "Then… congratulations are in order."

Elizabeth frowns, "Why do you say that?"

Dawn smiles and puts her hand to Elizabeth's stomach, "It's a boy."

Elizabeth looks confused for a second and then smiles. "But how do you know he's born now and not when Will comes back in ten years?"

Dawn smiles, "Remember I said my mom showed me and Buffy our family tree. It showed Will Turner III born within the next 10 years. Since you said Will would be gone for ten years that means that you are pregnant now. For your son to be born in the time Will is gone."

**1752**

Dawn stands next to Gavin Thomas before the minister. Elizabeth stands next to Dawn, as her maid of honor. Dawn stares at Gavin and smiles at the red headed man.

Dawn reflects back on the last five years thinking back to how she and Gavin had met and fallen in love. How on the day he proposed to her she automatically had said yes. She knew now what Calypso had said five years before about her destiny being love. This was her destiny.

That night Dawn writes a letter to Buffy.

_Dear Buffy,_

_Tonight is my wedding night; I married a fine man by the name of Gavin Thomas. I wish you could have been here to walk me down the aisle. I know you would have been proud of me. _

_I won't be returning home, Buffy. I want to spend my life with Gavin. I will always love you my sister, know that. And don't be sad that I am here when you are there. Know that I am happy. I will miss you, but know this one day we will be reunited in heaven, and then we will never be parted again._

_Love,_

_Dawn._

**1754**

Dawn is in the midst of labor, giving birth to her daughter, Willow Elizabeth.

It is on that the happiest of days she got some bad news. Her husband Gavin was dead, having been killed when his ship sank.

**1757**

A ten year old boy and a three year old red headed girl run along singing. "Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me."

Dawn smiles as she watches young Willow and Will Turner III. "So sis, you ready to see Will?"

Elizabeth smiles and nods.

Elizabeth and Dawn walks up to stand beside young Willow and Will; they look at each other and smile; there is a flash of green; the Flying Dutchman appears with Will hanging off the side.

A few moments later Will steps on dry land for the first time in 10 years.

Elizabeth runs to him and pulls him into an embrace. She is shocked to feel his heart beating, "How?"

Will smiles, "A man named Whistler came to me and said I was being given a gift. I would no longer be bound to the Dutchman. My father is taking my place as Captain. It is his heart that is now inside the chest. Mine as you feel is back in my chest. Dawn, I am sorry about Gavin."

Dawn nods, "Thanks Will. I'm happy to know you saw to him personally. I know one day I will see him again."

A voice comes on the wind, "Hello Dawn." Suddenly Willow and young Will freeze in place. Dawn, Elizabeth and Will turn to see Whistler.

Dawn blinks, "Whistler, not that I'm not happy to see you. But what are you doing here?"

Whistler smiles, "To give you your reward, dear. You were promised that you would one day go home."

Dawn shakes her head, "But I can't. For one I have a daughter now. And two, Buffy found my date of death."

Whistler nods, "That she did. But it's not you she found, well it is. Your reward will be that you will be in two places at once. See the Powers are going to spilt you basically in two. One half of your soul will remain here, watch young Willow and young Will grow up. The other half will return to your own time. Upon return your soul will be reunited and you will gain all the memories of your life here. Your destiny in this time period is complete, but you still have one more destiny to complete after you return, to help the last remaining descendant of Willow Elizabeth in her time of need."

\Dawn looked to Willow and sighed, "Alright. Can I have time to say goodbye to Elizabeth and Will first?"

Whistler nods and steps back.

Dawn smiles and hugs Elizabeth, "I'm going to miss you. I know he said a part of me will remain and will be me, and I will get her memories. I will still miss you; you have been my sister for 20 years."

Elizabeth smiles as she wipes a tear from her eye, "Even though I will have the other you, I will help her to raise Willow. I will keep an weather eye out for you, and maybe someday we will see each other again."

Dawn smiles and nods as she turns to Will, "You will take care of my family?"

Will nods, "Of course you don't even have to ask. Goodbye my granddaughter."

Dawn smiles, "Goodbye my grandfather… My friend."

Dawn hugs both Elizabeth and Will and turns to face Whistler, "I'm as ready as I will ever be."

Whistler nods, "When you return you will be back in the body of your 15 year old self. 3 months will have passed since you jumped off the tower. The Powers decided to open the portal in to your house moments after Buffy read your last letter to her."

Dawn nods as the portal opens and she steps through. At that same instance another part of her turned back and did not go through the portal. Her new self, watched as she stepped through the portal and disappeared.

**2001**

Buffy finished reading the letter and sat it down on the table smiling, "She fell in love. My baby sister fell in love. I am so happy for her."

Willow smiles and nods hugging Buffy. At that moment a portal opens in the living room. They look up and see Dawn step through.

Buffy jumps up and runs to Dawn hugging her. "How? Why?"

Dawn smiles and gasps as memories come flooding in to her mind. She remembers watching Willow Elizabeth grow up. She remembers Willow Elizabeth getting married and having children, her grandchildren. She remembers dying surrounded by family and friends. "Whistler was right I remember it all."

Buffy looks at Willow confused, "Hunh?"

Dawn smiles, "I was given a couple gifts by the Powers. They created a second me, splitting my soul temporarily in two. My other half lived her life with my sister and daughter. Whistler said after I stepped through the portal I would get all her memories. I remember that whole life as if I lived it. Anyways when they split me in two I was allowed to come home."

Buffy smiles and nods, "It's good to have you home, Dawnie."

Over the course of the next few days, Dawn was in her room on her computer researching hers and Willow Elizabeth's genealogy to find the person Whistler said she was destined to help. When she was finished she was shell shocked to say the least. The last remaining descendant of her family line was…. Willow Danielle Rosenberg.

Dawn smiled, "I should have known, she has Gavin's red hair. And I bet I know where her magic comes from."


	25. Chapter 25: Grave

**Chapter 25: Grave**

**2002**

Several months later after Dawn's return.

Dark Willow stares up at the statue of Proserpexa, muttering some incantation. "Day FOH-veh-a oom-BRA-room ob-lee-TAH-rum, ex-ki-TAH-reh, SO-ror TEH-neh-brai, ex-ki-TAH-reh et—"

Buffy in a pit elsewhere, "I'm not just gonna sit here while Willow incinerates what I'm chosen to protect. I have to stop her..."

Dark Willow suddenly pauses and turns her head slightly, as if having heard what Buffy just said.

Dark Willow whispering, "Always the Slayer..."

In the pit in one of Sunnydale's cemetaries.

Buffy freezes, hearing Willow, "Right to the last."

Buffy look at Dawn who nods indicating she hears it also, "Willow?"

Dark Willow smiles, "And it is the last, you know... For all you're fighting... Thinking you're saving the world..."

Buffy listens.

Dawn smiles as she knows what her destiny was all along. Not to just begin her family line but to save her family line, "Buf—"

Buffy holds up a hand to silence her.

Dark Willow, "And, in the end, I'm the only one that can save it."

Buffy shakes her head, "By killing us?"

Dark Willow, "It's the only way to stop the pain... I can't take it anymore... But I know you, Buffy. You're a warrior... You won't go without a fight and I really don't have time for one. But you should go out fighting.

Buffy frowns, "Willow - what do you-"

Dark Willow, "It was me that took you out of the Earth. Well, now... The Earth wants you back."

Dawn sighs and grabs Buffy and closes her eyes. Suddenly she and Buffy teleport out of the pit next to Xander. "I know you want to help Willow, Xander. But only I can do that. It's my destiny. Whistler was only half right about my destiny being the beginning of my family line. My destiny is to save Willow, itself."

Suddenly Dawn disappears as she teleports and appears next to Willow.

Dark Willow chants, "Proserpexa... IG-nayss poor-GAHNT-ayss day pro-FOON-deess ab-SOO-mant AH-nee-mahss pah-ti-EN-tayss...dul-KEM-kwe MOR-tem FER-ant."

Green Electrical Energy rises up from the ground around Dark Willow, swirling, as its drawn into her extremities. Then, from her eyes, a concentrated beam of the same energy is funneled into the effigy, which begins to GLOW RED, as if heated from within.

Dark Willow tilts her head back a bit - though never taking her eyes off the effigy - and her arms fall out to her sides, as if she's letting go of herself, giving herself over to the forces at work.

A violent tremor shakes the Earth around her, accompanied by a DEEP, LOUD RUMBLING, though she pays it no mind.

Dawn looks at Willow, "Willow."

Dark Willow turns and faces Dawn, "Ah the Key is here. Want to be it again do you?"

Dawn shakes her head, "No, Willow. I am here to save you."

Dark Willow gestures. Dawn feels like Dark Willow is trying to throw her back and Dawn only smiles as she doesn't move.

Dawn looks at Dark Willow, "Willow did you ever wonder where you're magic comes from?"

Dark Willow blinks, "Who cares."

Dawn smiles, "I do my granddaughter."

Dark Willow turns to face Dawn, "What did you call me?"

Dawn smiles, "Your magic is tied to me your ancestor. When Glory activated the portal and I was sent back. The Key was changed it was no longer the Key it was simply magic, my magic. That magic has been handed down through my family line. You are my last living descendant."

Dark Willow's jaw drops. How could she not have known? "Why tell me?"

Dawn smiles, "Because I love you, Willow. Not only as a friend and surrogate sister but as my last living descendant, as the daughter of Willow Elizabeth Thomas, your namesake."

Dark Willow shrugs, "You can't stop this."

Dawn smiles and shrugs, "Yeah, I get that. It's just – where else am I going to go? You've been mine and Buffy's friend since we came to Sunnydale. World gonna end - where else would I want to be?"

Dark Willow sighs, "Is this the master plan? You're going to stop me by telling me you love me? So what."

Dawn shakes her head, "I do love you. I know what it's like to grieve, Willow. I've lost friends and family. I can only see Elizabeth now in my dreams. It's alright to grieve; I want to help you grieve for Tara. I know you're in pain. I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid and hey, still want to hang. You're Willow, my Willow, my granddaughter several times removed."

Dark Willow frowns, "Don't call me th-"

Dawn laughs as Xander and Buffy walk up next to her.

Xander smiles, "First day of kindergarten you cried 'cause you broke the yellow crayon and you were too afraid to tell anyone. You've come pretty far, ending the world, not a terrific notion but the thing is, yeah. I love you. I loved crayon-breaky Willow and I love scary veiny Willow."

Dawn nods and looks to Buffy.

Buffy smiles, "If we're going out, it's here. You wanna kill the world you start with us, the people that love you. We've earned that much."

Dark Willow laughs, "You think I won't?"

Dawn motions for Xander and Buffy get back, "This is my fight guys. Willow you know where your magic comes from now, me." Buffy and Xander looks at Dawn confused. "Do you know where your normally red hair came from, my husband – Gavin? I miss him more than life itself. Much like you miss Tara, it is alright to grieve. Come let me help you. We will both honor Tara's memory."

Willow looks at Dawn tears in her eyes, "Dawn – Grandma?"

Dawn nods and walks over to Willow hugging her. "I love you Willow Danielle Rosenberg."

Dawn and Willow sink to the ground as Willow begins to cry. Her hands over her eyes, her black hair suddenly morphs back to its normal red. "I love you." Dawn says.

The glow surrounding the effigy burns out as the flame is extinguished.

Dawn smiles at Willow as her body is racked with sobs, "It's alright sweetheart, grandma's here."

Buffy looks to Xander, "Grandma?"

Xander shrugs.

Two days later Willow and Dawn sit with Buffy, Giles and Xander in the living room of the Summers' home.

Dawn smiles, "Ok first off an explanation is in order. Giles you assumed Xander would be the one to save Willow. He wasn't meant to; the reason is only a person who loved Willow more than life itself could stop her. While I agree Xander likely could fall into that category since he has known Willow the longest, it wasn't his destiny. It was my destiny to stop Willow just as it was my destiny to jump through that portal last year. You see 200 years ago I began a family line. That was my destiny when I went back in time. To start that family line with my husband, Gavin."

Giles nods, "What does that have to do with Willow?"

Dawn smiles, "I'm getting to that. Giles, did you ever wonder where Willow's magic came from?"

Giles shakes his head, "No I just assumed it was Wiccan."

Dawn shakes her head, "No. It is residual of the Key. You see Willow is my last living descendant through her ancestor Willow Elizabeth Thomas, mine and Gavin's daughter."

Giles takes off his glasses and starts cleaning them. "Dear Lord."

Dawn continues, "When I went through the portal the Key was transformed. It was no longer able to open the doorway between dimensions. It became simple magic. That magic has been handed down from mother to daughter for about 240 years. Just as Willow's red hair has been passed down through the generations, Gavin had that same red hair. So did Willow Elizabeth."

Buffy shakes her head, "How did you find this out?"

Dawn smiles, "One Elizabeth told me in one of her visits. She visits me sometimes in my dreams. Two, I traced my genealogy after I got back. And three, I've seen Willow use magic and that energy has always been green in color, the color of the Key."

Willow smiles, "Grandma showed me the research she did for her genealogy yesterday. It is some pretty compelling evidence. Plus it was her telling me who I was, where that magic came from that talked me down finally, that and her love for me."

Xander blinks, "Grandma?"

Willow smiles, "Well she kind of is my grandmother, Xander. A few generations removed but she still is. I call Dawn that now out of respect and love. I am of her blood, Summers' blood. I guess that kind of makes you my great aunt, Buffy. A few generations removed of course."

Buffy shakes her head, "You don't have to call me that Willow. Buffy will do just fine, as it always has."

Giles nods, "So what are you going to do now Willow?"

Willow smiles, "Dawn and I have talked it over and we want to go learn from the Coven. Learn to control it."

Buffy blinks, "Dawn and you? I'm not sure I like Dawn messing with magic."

Dawn smiles, "Not much choice, Buffy. It's a part of me now. Before I would have let Willow and Tara teach me. But with what happened with Willow, I think its best I learn control before something bad happens. I am probably close to or as powerful as Willow is now. I need to learn to control that magic before I do something I regret. Plus it will give me time to spend with my granddaughter. I want to watch her grow up. I may have the memories of watching Willow Elizabeth grow up, but I still missed it. I want to watch Willow grow up."

Willow smiles and hugs Dawn.

The next day Willow, Dawn, and Giles along with Xander, Buffy and Anya were in the airport.

Buffy pulls Dawn aside, "Dawn, I'm so sorry..."

Dawn blinks, "It's okay, Buffy... It's okay..."

Buffy nods, "No. It hasn't been. It hasn't been okay..." Buffy brushes Dawn's hair from her face, "But it's gonna be. I see it now."

Dawn blinks, "See what?"

Buffy smiles, "You. Things have sucked lately for both of us. Me losing you when you stepped in to that portal, what you went through back there, but it's all gonna change - and I want to be there when it does. I want to see you happy again, I want to see me happy again, and Willow happy again. And I want to see you grow up. The woman you're going to become, because she's going to be beautiful. I missed out on you growing up the first time. I don't want to miss out again." Dawn takes this in, moved. "I got it so wrong. I don't want to protect you from the world - I want to show it to you."

Both of the girls are near tears now. Buffy touches Dawn's face tenderly. "Oh, Dawn... There's so much I want to show you. When you get back from England I'm going to show it all to you."

Dawn smiles as she hears the boarding call for her flight, "I want to see it with you. On one condition though, we take Willow with us to see it all. Like you I want to watch my family grow up as well. Willow is my family as much as you are. She is after all a Summers, and your niece after all. Several generations removed of course."

Buffy smiles and nods, "I think that can be arranged, Dawn. You know it's kind of weird to think Willow is actually related to us. She and I have been friends for a long time. Now to find out she is related to us. It's just a lot to take in."

Dawn nods and hugs Buffy, "I know. Hey at least Xander isn't related to us." Buffy laughs. "I better be going, Buffy. Before I miss my plane, I will be back soon though. I do after all have a couple years of school left. Though I wonder if I couldn't just get them to give me my diploma early, I am after all a 35 year old woman with 75 years of memories in the body of my teenage self."

Buffy laughs, "Don't push it, Dawn. You better get going. I will see you at the end of the summer."

Buffy smiles as Dawn boards the plane. She thinks Dawn will be a beautiful woman, a loving and caring woman. Buffy knows she no longer has to worry about Dawn, that Dawn can take care of herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is titled after the season 6 episode of the same name. Originally I was going to stop the story here. But as I wrote I decided I didn't want to end it here. So I wrote one last chapter that takes place at the end of season 7 episode, during Chosen (and after).


	26. Chapter 26: The World

**Chapter 26: The World**

**2003**

It has been a year since Dawn talked Willow down. Now they are preparing along with all the Potentials to fight the First Evil.

Buffy has been giving a long speech to the Potentials, "I've got strong allies: warriors, charms, sorcerers, and I'll need them all. But I'll also need you. Every single one of you. So now you're  
asking yourself, "What makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls getting picked off one by one?" It's true none of you has the power Faith and I have. I think both of us would have to die for a new Slayer to be called, and we can't even be sure that girl is in this room. That's the rule. So here's the part where you make a choice."

Buffy pauses and takes a breath, "What if you could have that power? Now. All of you. In every generation one Slayer is born because a bunch of guys that died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men."

Buffy points to Willow and Dawn, "These two women are more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rules. I say my power should be our power. Tomorrow Willow and Dawn will use the essence of this scythe, which contains the energy and history of so many Slayers, to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer, **will** be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power will have the power. Who can stand up, will stand up. Every one of you, and girls we've never known, and generations to come... they will have strength they never dreamed of, and more than that, they will have each other. Slayers.  
Every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

Willow has the scythe on her bed, along with a bunch of books and papers, mystical objects, and Dawn and Kennedy.

Willow is scribbling down a mystical equation, looking nervous as a kitten. "I really wish she hadn't said that about me."

Kennedy nods, "What, the thing Buffy said? I think it's true. "

Dawn smiles, "Willow do you know the difference between today and last year?"

Willow looks at Dawn and shakes her head, "What?"

Dawn smiles and leans over to kiss Willow on the cheek, "That you have your grandmother to help you. Together we can do this."

Kennedy nods, "And I'll be with you. To keep you grounded."

Willow sighs, "You may have to keep me stabbed... if I go to the bad place."

Dawn shakes her head, "Not happening. I talked you down once, remember. I would do it again."

Kennedy laughs, "Bite me. Trust me it is not gonna happen."

Willow sighs, "The darkest place I've ever been - this is what lies beyond that. This is too important for me to..."

Dawn smiles, "Hey sweetie, Me and Kennedy will be there to pull you back. Don't worry. Plus Buffy believes in you."

Willow laughs, "You know, your sister: Sweet girl, not that bright. Anyways, Dawn, we better go over it again."

The next day they enter the High School, they are led by Principal Wood, "Welcome to Sunnydale High. There's no running in the halls, no yelling and no gum. Apart from that we have  
only one rule." He stops and turns, "If they move, kill 'em."

Buffy nods, "Potentials are in the basement, follow Faith and Spike."

Xander nods, "If you have to go to the bathroom, it's on the left. If you don't have  
to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go NOW."

The gang clusters around this area as orders and plans continue to rattle out of people:

Wood nods, "Willow, Dawn, my office is through there."

Buffy nods, "It's right over the Seal."

Kennedy takes Willow's bag, "I'll start getting you two set up."

Willow smiles, "Thanks."

Wood nods, "Okay, civilians. The vampires get upstairs we have three areas they could get through to another building and down into the sewers. Down the hall in the atrium, the  
north hall here, and the primary target, through the lounge to the science building. Odds are, most of them will head there. Easy to find, big, no sunlight."

Giles nods, "Teams of two then, and I suggest you and I take the lounge."

Wood nods, "I concur."

Buffy nods, "Dawn, I want you with Xander as soon as you and Willow finishes the spell."

Xander smiles, "I concur."

Dawn nods, "We'll take the atrium."

Anya shakes her head, "So that leaves me and the dungeon master in the north hall."

Andrew laughs, "We will defend it with our very lives."

Anya shakes her head, "Yes, we'll defend it with his very life."

Xander nods, "Don't be afraid to use him as a human shield."

Anya laughs, "Good, yes, thanks."

Andrew nods, "And I just wanna say how proud I am to die for this really special cause with you guys." He unfolds a paper, "There's some people I'd like to thank, both good and evil... a shout  
out to my brother Tucker, who gave me the inspiration to summon demons and also -"

Anya shakes her head, "Nobody cares, ya little monkey." Anya drags Andrew off as Wood also goes off into his corner.

Dawn turns to head into the Principal's office, "I'm gonna go help Kennedy get set up."

Buffy goes after her... "Dawn..."

"No." Dawn turns back, not waiting for Buffy to speak. "Anything you say is gonna sound like  
goodbye. You have a promise to keep remember, you're gonna show me the world. So no goodbyes."

Buffy nods and pulls Dawn into an embrace before Dawn pulls away and heads into the office.

A few moments later Willow walks into the office and sits on the floor. The scythe sits between Dawn and Willow. Kennedy watches them from the other side of the room.

Willow nods, "They should be in place. Okay. Magic time. Dawn you ready?

Dawn smiles, "As always my granddaughter."

Kennedy shakes her head, "You never did tell me why you two refer to each other like that."

Willow smiles, "Because Dawn is my grandmother 200 years removed. See she fell through a portal and wound up in the past. She lived for several years back then and had a daughter before finally returning back to our time. Her daughter is my ancestor. We refer to each other as such out of love for the other."

Kennedy nods, "That's like wow."

Willow takes a breath, "Brace yourself." She and Dawn shut their eyes.

Kennedy quietly, "Come on, Red. Make it happen."

Willow and Dawn are mumbling something rapidfire under their breath.

Kennedy looks at Willow, "Willow?"

Willow stabs her with a shut up look, as she and Dawn continue chanting.

Willow and Dawn suddenly tense up, eyes wide, as light begins to fill the room...

Willow looks at Dawn, "Oh... "

Dawn nods, "My..."

Willow smiles, "Goddess."

Kennedy falls back, slammed by something unseen. "NNnnhhhhaahhhh.."

Kennedy is giddy, still out there. "Oh, this is..." She stops, the smile leaving her face as she sees Willow and Dawn. "Willow? Dawn?"

Willow and Dawn are blown by a force so powerful, so loving, that they are bathed in pure white light, their hair has actually turned white, streaming out behind them. A moment of transcendence, then it ends, the wind sucking out of them and their appearance returning to normal.

Kennedy smiles, "You both are Goddesses."

Willow smiles back at Kennedy handing her the Scythe, "And you're a Slayer. Get this to Buffy."

Kennedy looks at them for a moment, then runs off. Willow collapses onto her side, giggling like a dope. "That was nifty."

Dawn nods as she slowly stands up, "Come on Willow. We need to get to Xander."

Willow nods and stands slowly as Dawn hands her a sword. "What this for?"

Dawn smiles, "Time I taught you how to use one. Come on time to end this."

Willow nods grabbing her stuff and throwing it back in the bag before following Dawn out the door and down the hall to the Atrium.

Xander smiles, "So how did it go?"

Dawn smiles, "We got an army of Slayers now. Plus I think my destiny is complete."

Xander frowns, "How's that?"

Willow smiled, "I didn't turn dark. Thanks to Dawn I think we both just got lifted way up."

Xander nods, "Ok, uh Dawn you're in my blind spot."

Dawn nods as she gingerly and swiftly changes sides with him. Putting her between Xander and Willow. "You ready for this my granddaughter?"

Willow nods as the Ubervamps come running in. Xander swings his sword, is driven back by vamps. Willow yanks a rope, pulls a tarp off the skylight, sunlight pouring in and burning three vamps.

Willow smiles, "We call that the greenhouse effect. Very dangerous -"

Another leaps on Xander, tackling him, weaponless, as Dawn grabs a sword, swings decapitating the vamp.

Suddenly Dawn stops, as she stares ahead as if seeing something that is not there. "Buffy get up."

In the Cavern Buffy lies on the ground, looks up to see the First, "Ooh! Ow! Mommy! This mortal wound is all itchy!" It leans in, "You pulled a nice trick. Hey, you came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?"

Suddenly Dawn appears behind the First. Buffy can see right through Dawn as if she isn't really there, "Buffy get up. Remember your promise."

Buffy pulls herself up on her hands, fury in her eyes. "I want you... to get out of my **face**."

Back in the atrium Dawn stares blankly, "Remember your promise."

Willow frowns, "Dawn! Watch out."

Dawn snaps out of it and swings the sword decapitating another vamp.

The building starts to shake. Dawn looks around, "Time to go people."

Xander, Willow and Dawn start running. Xander is looking around as he is running, "Anya! ANYA!"

As the last of the Slayers board the bus, Wood shuts the door. He then hits the accelerator as the bus peels out.

Dawn, Willow and Kennedy are at the back of the bus. Kennedy is looking at Willow as Willow and Dawn are looking out the back for Buffy.

Dawn looks at Willow, "Where is Buffy?"

Willow shakes her head, "I don't know, Dawn."

Back inside the school Buffy tries to head for the front door, but is blocked. She has nowhere to go but up the stairs.

Outside the bus rolls on, just ahead of the cracking earth.

Dawn looks back out the back window for any sign of her sister. And then she sees… Buffy running along the rooftop, jumping off of one just as it collapses, keeping pace with the bus... "Come on Buffy, you can do it."

The bus pulls out ahead of the last building and Buffy jumps an impossible distance, right in front of the collapsing Sun Cinema sign, and lands hard on top of the bus.

Dawn smiles, "I knew you could do it."

As the bus passes the city limit sign the bus screeches to a stop. Buffy jumps off and people start getting out, Dawn opening the back door and jumping out, Willow right behind her. Buffy and Dawn hug for a long while, before Willow joins them in the embrace.

Xander looks at Andrew. He knows there's no hope, but presses, "Did you see?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I was scared, I'm sorry..."

Xander nods, "Did you see what happened? Was she..."

Andrew looks at Xander a moment, rises up a bit. "She was incredible. She died saving my life."

Xander puts a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing."

Andrew nods, sadly.

Giles looks out at the crater. "I don't understand. What did this? "

Buffy nods, "Spike."

Everyone, except for the wounded, are now off the bus standing around Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Xander, Willow and Faith as they look at the crater that was once Sunnydale.

Faith nods, "Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business."

Giles nods, "There is another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment..."

Xander smiles, "We saved the world."

Willow and Dawn look at each other as they know. They both can feel the other Slayers. Willow turns to Buffy, "We **changed** the world. We can feel them, Buffy. All over. There are Slayers awakening everywhere."

Dawn nods, "We will have to find them."

Giles nods, "We will find them."

Faith sighs, "I just wanna sleep, yo. For like a week."

Dawn nods, "I guess we all could. If we wanted to. "

Willow smiles, "Yeah, the First is scrunched, so... What do you think we should do, Buffy? "

Faith nods, "Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?"

Dawn smiles, "Buffy? What **are** we gonna do now?" Dawn already knows the answer but she wants Buffy to say it.

Buffy turns to Dawn and smiles, "I don't know about everyone else. But I have a promise to keep to Dawn and Willow. I promised Dawn I would show her the world, she had one condition that we take Willow with us. So we, the three Summers women, are going to see the world."

Dawn smiles, "I just want to make one stop as we see the world. I want to go home…."

A month later; Buffy, Dawn, and Willow step off a plane in Port Royal, Jamaica. After they get situated in their hotel they head over to what was over 200 years before the Governor's mansion, turned museum. As Dawn entered the mansion she had lived in for 8 years of her life a tear fell from her eye.

Buffy looked at Dawn, "You okay, Dawnie?"

Dawn nods, "It's just nice to be home." Dawn turns to face a tour guide, "Party of 3, private tour. It will be under the name of Dawn Summers."

The woman nods and looks at the register, "If you will follow me. The mansion was built…"

They make their way through the house and finally into her and Elizabeth's bedroom.

Dawn looks at the room and notices something is missing, "Where is the painting?"

The tour guide looks at Dawn, "Painting?"

Dawn nods, "The one of Governor Swann, Elizabeth Swann and Dawn Summers-Swann. It was hung in this room. A gift from the governor to both of his daughters."

The tour guide shakes her head, "How do you know about the painting. No one outside the staff has seen it in a hundred years. It currently hangs in the admistrator's office."

Dawn smiles, "Show me."

The tour guide nods and leads them to the room Dawn knows was her father's study. The tour guide knocks and they hear someone say enter. The tour guide walks into the room. A man sits behind a desk, "Yes, Ms. Hampton."

Ms. Hampton, the tour guide, looks at the man, "Sir, this young woman knows about the painting."

The man looks at Dawn, "Thank you, Ms. Hampton." He turns to Dawn, "How do you know about the painting?"

Dawn smiles, "Cause I was there when it was painted."

The man looks over at the painting and then at Dawn and smiles, "Greetings Ms. Summers-Swann. My family has been awaiting your return for over 200 years."

Dawn blinks, "You have?"

The man nods, "Yes, you see I am descended from Elizabeth Dawn Turner. The only daughter of Elizabeth and Will Turner. Your story has been passed down for generations." The man holds out a hand, "My name is William Taylor. Now that you are here I can fulfill your sister's last request in her will."

Dawn interrupts him, "If you don't mind my asking how come you believe the stories?"

William smiles, "Well it's pretty easy to figure out the stories are true when you know that the supernatural exists. I myself have met Bootstrap."

Dawn nods, "He is still Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

William smiles, "Yes. Now in regards to your sister's will. It names you as the rightful inheritor of the mansion and the cottage in which you lived with your daughter, Willow Elizabeth. Now here is where it gets tricky. Elizabeth knew it would be difficult to pass the land directly to you. So she intended instead to pass it through your descendants. Well since your family left for America shortly after your death the properties went to the next legitimate heir, my ancestor. With an addendum that should one of your descendants be discovered. That she or he would receive the properties as part of their inheritance. Unofficially speaking Elizabeth wanted you to have them when you returned. Officially she knew that you were of her bloodline and could not officially inherit. Therefor we need to find one of your descendants to transfer the properties over to."

Dawn smiles and motions for Willow to step forward, "She's right here. Willow Danielle Rosenberg is my last surviving descendant. I have the genealogy to prove the claim."

William smiles and nods as he fills in the paperwork, "Ms. Rosenberg if you will sign here. The mansion and the cottage are yours."

Willow leans over the desk and signs the deeds.

William smiles, "Now as the new owner, what do you wish to do with the properties?"

Willow looks to Dawn, "What do you wish to do, grandma?"

Dawn smiles, "The museum is to be closed. I will be taking permanent residence with my sister, Buffy. Willow you can have the cottage with Kennedy."

William nods, "Very well. I will notify the staff and remove the museum equipment. I assume you want the furniture left?"

Dawn nods, "Yes. Oh and one last thing, do you happen to know what happened to my dagger? The one Elizabeth gave me. "

William shakes his head, "No I do not."

Dawn sighs, "Then I will have to check my hiding spots. Assuming you all didn't empty them already."

William shook his head, "No, my family was instructed to leave everything like it was."

Dawn nods, "Thank you."

They walk out with William who stops at the top of the stairs. "Attention everyone the museum is now closing. The last surviving descendant of Dawn Summers-Swann has been found. She wishes to take up residence in her ancestral home. I would like to thank all of the staff, you have been wonderful. I will provide everyone a recommendation for whatever job you wish to pursue.

Dawn, Buffy, and Willow leave the mansion. Outside Buffy stops them, "So that was the house you lived in?

Dawn nods, "Yes. One of them anyways. It was the first house I lived in after jumping in the portal. Now we're going to the one I lived in with Willow Elizabeth... Hold on just a second."

Dawn runs back in the house, "Mr. Taylor."

William looks at Dawn, "Yes Ms. Summers-Swann?"

Dawn smiles, "Where is Elizabeth and Will buried? Is Willow Elizabeth buried on the island?"

William nods, "Elizabeth and Will were buried at sea. Willow Elizabeth was brought back to the island per her will to be buried here. She is buried next to you, and you both are buried next to your husband Gavin's memorial. His memorial is in the same cemetery as Elizabeth and Will's. I believe you know where it is."

Dawn nods, "I do, thank you."

Dawn turns and leaves again. They make their way to a small cemetery overlooking the ocean. Dawn places some flowers at the foot of the memorial's, hers and Willow Elizabeth's graves. Dawn smiles, "Hi Elizabeth. I miss you."

Buffy walks up next to Dawn, "Hi Elizabeth. You don't know me, but I'm Dawn's sister. I just want to tell you thank you for watching out for Dawn."

Dawn could swear for a moment she could hear someone say you're welcome.

They then make their way to the cottage and go inside. Dawn smiles as she looks around. She walks over to a floorboard and lifts it up to find something underneath.

Dawn takes the item out and quietly unwraps it to find her dagger. She hands it to Willow, "I want you to have it."

Willow shakes her head, "I can't, grandma. It's yours, Elizabeth gave it to you."

Dawn smiles, "That's right she did. But I want you to have it."

**Author's Notes: **And that's THE END. I would like to thank everyone for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing the story. Right now I don't intend to write a sequel, I never did really. Though if someone can think of a good reason to thrust Dawn (and maybe Buffy and Willow) back in to the world of POTC again I could be persuaded to write a sequel set during On Stranger Tides.


End file.
